O passado presente
by Juli M. Black
Summary: Oque aconteceria se antes de virar um vampiro Emmett tivesse uma noiva? E se essa noiva por um acaso tambem virasse uma vampira logo após sua suposta morte? E se eles se encontrasem? Descubra como essa Rosalie reagiria a isso.
1. Chapter 1

**O passado presente**

Mas uma vez tive uma ótima noite. Um hotel luxuoso, depois mais um casamento perfeito, uma lua-de-mel melhor que todas já tive antes e acima de tudo um marido que me queria desesperadamente a cada segundo.

Desta vez estávamos em Macho Pichu, no Peru.

Apesar do clima meio quente meio frio da América do Sul, eu estava gostando, o lugar era lindo - não que eu tenha prestado muita atenção às coisas a minha volta essa semana – e o dia, até agora, está perfeito.

Ouvi os passos quase inaudíveis de Emmett atrás de mim. Sua mão começou a subir minha cintura, que logo me puxou para o seu corpo.

Eu senti aqueles músculos bem definidos contra mim, sua boca encostou-se em meu pescoço deixando ali um beijo.

- Eu vou lá em baixo – disse – pra fechar a conta – a voz dele era doce, como se quisesse me convencer deixá-lo ir.

Joguei minha cabeça pra trás e a reencostei em seu ombro. Fechei meus olhos e inspirei tudo aquele ar doce que ele exalava.

- Tudo bem, mas volte logo – disse hesitante em perder seu toque. Eu virei e o encarei; peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. Ele me puxou para si, me abraçando com uma força desnecessária. Parecia um urso me abraçando.

Deixei um selinho em seus lábios, e ele me soltou hesitante. Eu o assisti desaparecer na porta.

Eu às vezes me pergunto oque eu teria feito se eu não tivesse encontrado o Emmett. Oque teria feito se não tivesse conseguido salva-lo. Acho que teria me matado.

Eu me lembro perfeitamente como eu me apaixonei por Emmett.

Quando eu o encontrei quase morto naquela floresta eu primeiro pensei em terminar oque o urso havia começado, mas depois, quando vi seus olhos seu roto e, principalmente, as suas covinhas, não pude resistir o salvei.

Logo, me apaixonei também pro seu jeito único e maravilhoso, lindo e infantil, brincalhão e muito sexy.

Eu, no inicio, o via como uma criança grande que fiquei encarregada de cuidar, com o mesmo jeito protetor de uma mãe para com um filho. Mas eu nunca o vi como um filho e sempre como um homem. Meus carinhos para com ele não se encaixariam a os de uma mãe para com um filho.

Os minutos se passavam enquanto eu lembrava meus momentos mais felizes com Emmett. Falando em Emmett, onde ele estava que até agora não havia voltado?

Decidi descer e ver se já poderíamos ir.

Sai porta a fora, e passei o corredor quase que correndo, e, apertei impaciente o botão do elevador.

Eu estava com o pressentimento de que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Quando cheguei ao saguão descobri o porquê do meu pressentimento ruim.

Emmett estava falando com uma mulher que eu tinha certeza de que não era a recepcionista e que não trabalhava no hotel. E outra certeza me chocou a mulher com quem ele falava não era humana. Então quem era?

Fui descobrir. Cheguei mais perto dos dois e toquei de leve o ombro de Emmett, para lhe chamar a atenção.

Ele virou pra mim e disse com um sorriso animado no rosto. - Rose esta é Jeniffer.

* * *

É eu sei não é tão boa. MAS calma é só o primeiro quero pedir que deixem sua review, elas são muito importantes principalmente pra mim que estou apenas começando.

Quero agradecer minhas melhores amigas por me ajudarem. Bjs!

Quero agradecer e implorar a minha autora preferida, se ela ler, que comente, se quiser me esculache, mas, please, deixe uma review e quero agradecer de novo a ela por me motivar!Thank you !

Bjs, Juli N. Hale P. Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**O passado presente**

Chapter 2

- Ah! Rose essa é Jeniffer – Não gostei do nome dela, foi como se disse para mim "Ah! Esta aqui é a pessoa que vai acabar com a sua existência."

Eu a olhei de baixo em cima. Ela era alta, não tão alta, aparentava ter uns 20 anos, tinha os cabelos, castanhos, presos em um perfeito rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos eram cor de mel e sua pele exageradamente branca.

De longe dava pra se perceber que ela não era humana. Não tinha cheiro de sangue, e sua beleza era diferente. Ela era bonita, tinha que admitir, mas não igual a mim, minha beleza é desumana e inigualável e ela era só _diferente_.

Mesmo sabendo que sou a mulher mais bonita neste mundo, eu tenho ciúmes de Emmett e mesmo sabendo que ele nunca me trocaria, eu fico insegura. Afinal, eu não posso algemá-lo a mim e o obrigar a ser meu. Não é isso que eu quero. Eu o quero só pra mim, mas, também quero que ele me queira por vontade própria.

- Oi. – disse seca. Não estava de bom humor depois da cena que eu vi.

- Olá! Sou Jeniffer – ela estendeu a mão para mim. Dei um passo à frente, ficando assim ao lado de Emmett, e cruzei meus braços. Ela recolheu a mão.

- Rosalie. – respondi de mau gosto. Virei-me para Emmett, que me encarava sem jeito. Acho que ele percebeu que eu não tinha gostado da historia. – Já terminou? Podemos ir? – perguntei no mesmo tom seco usado há poucos segundos.

- É só pegar as malas. – disse despreocupado, mas seu olhar era serio. Ele procurava em meu rosto algo que o ajuda-se depois.

Era bom que ele soubesse o que o aguardava quando estivéssemos a sós ai sim as minhas perguntas seriam um problema e se ele não respondesse exatamente o que eu queria ele teria um ótimo castigo.

Ele se virou em direção a um dos funcionários que se encarregariam de trazê-las para nós.

Enquanto isso eu voltei a encarar nossa nova _amiga_ – ou pelo menos nova pra mim. -

- Sabe você deveria tratá-lo melhor. Ou senão deixe que outra pessoa o faça. - o olhar dela sobre mim era ao mesmo tempo indecifrável e estranho. O tom em sua voz era maldoso e insinuador.

Eu não precisei de suas insinuações para saber que ela estava dando em cima do meu marido mais o descaramento dela era insuportável. Se não houvesse tantas pessoas no local eu teria pulado no pescoço dela na mesma hora. Eu me peguei praguejando todos os ali presentes.

- Me desculpe, mas eu acho que sei como tratá-lo. – disse. – e não, não deixarei que ninguém ale de mim cuide de Emmett. Sei muito bem oque faço.

Segundos após minha breve discussão com Jeniffer, Emmett estava de volta, com um humor restaurado.

Ele olhou de mim para Jeniffer com um olhar desconfiado quase que imperceptível, mas como o conhecia muito bem sabia que ele desconfiava de algo.

- E então Jeniffer pra onde você vai? – ele sorria amigavelmente. Eu o encarei com muita raiva.

- Eu estou indo a Denali, Alaska. Visitar umas amigas. – Meu Deus! Tudo e todos estavam contra mim. Ela estava indo para o mesmo lugar que nós dois. Mas que raiva!

- Que bom! Digo, porque estamos indo pra lá também. – _Que bom?! Bom vai ser quando eu pular no pescoço dela! Eu não a quero conosco_. Devia ser isso que meus olhos estavam gritando. – Gostaria de uma carona?- eu tom estava muito amigável pro meu gosto. "Garoto, oque você pensa que está fazendo?". Minha raiva estava cada vez maior.

- Claro! – ela sorria abertamente. Ah, se eu pudesse matar essa mulher agora mesmo. Mas tudo bem eu teria tempo o suficiente para matá-la.

E aproveitando eu torturaria Emmett, mas não até a morte.

Eu agora fulminava de raiva. Mas iria agüentar. Quando tivesse tempo sós com Emmett... Tadinho, não sabe oque o espera!

- Então me esperem vou pegar minhas coisas e terminar de fechar minha conta. – alegre ela se retirou indo para o balcão que ficava a distancia o suficiente para ela não escutar se sussurrássemos.

Encarei Emmett com os olhos ainda fulminando. Ele me olhava alegre, mas logo estava tenso.

- O foi que aconteceu? Porque você fez isso? – perguntei murmurando incredulamente.

- Bem... Eu a convidei para ir conosco até Denali. Agora, oque aconteceu só você pode me dizer. – sabia ao que ele se referia, mas preferi me fazer de boba.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. – disse mais baixo que um murmúrio e virei o rosto.

- Ah, você sabe sim – ele pegou meu queixo virando meu rosto de volta para ele. – Oque foi que aconteceu enquanto eu fui pegar as malas?

Baixei a cabeça respirei, desnecessariamente, uma vez e levantei a cabeça outra vez. – Nada. Só conversamos um pouco. – disse, esperando que ele acreditasse na minha mentira.

Ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e eu apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito e inalei o odor doce que ele exalava, mais uma vez.

-Não fique com ciúmes. – disse ao pé de meu ouvido, muito baixo, até para um vampiro. – Eu te amo. – isso foi o necessário para fazer toda raiva contida em mim se esvair.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e o beijei.

**

* * *

**

Hey, everybody! Desculpem a demora é que eu tive um monte de probleminhas.

Bem estou tão feliz por postar este capitulo!Obrigada aos que deixaram reviews!

My sweet hearts, deixem muitas reviews e eu posto ainda nesta sexta!

Mas tem que ter pelo menos cinco reviews.

Bye dears!

Kisses!

Juli.


	3. Chapter 3

**O passado presente**

Chapter 3

Cada vez que o ponteiro dos minutos batia no grande relógio da recepção, eu ficava mais ansiosa.

Não queria mais ir ver minhas "primas" minha maior vontade agora, era ir para casa ver meus familiares - essa vontade em si não era tão grande. E ficar com o meu Emmett. Abraçada a ele como se nada e ninguém pudesse nos separar, como se estivesse- mos ligados um ao outro de uma forma desconhecida a muitos.

Mas é claro que o tínhamos tinha que fazer algo idiota demais! Será que ele não percebe que só por ele ter conversado com ela já estava me matando de ciúmes, imagina então a convidando para ir de carona conosco até Denali, ainda por cima no meu carro!

Era pedir demais eu iria ter uma conversa muito seria com Emmett quando chegasse-mos em casa. Melhor eu faria um livrinho dizendo a ele oque não fazer. Já até pensei titulo "Oque NÃO se deve fazer para matar sua Esposa de ciúmes".

Minha paciência já estava se estourando acho que se ele não estivesse me abraçando eu já teria ido atrás daquela mulher e a matado. Afinal, quem ela pensa que é?

Te juro que essa historinha de loira-burras é ridícula mas que as vezes,só as vezes, eu demoro a pensar é verdade. A pergunta certa a ser feita era 'Quem ela é?' e não 'Quem ela pensa que é?'. Só uma pessoa podia me responder isso e essa mesma pessoa estava me abraçando neste momento.

Levantei minha cabeça, que até o momento estivera repousada em seu peito, e perguntei: Emmett, quem é ela?De onde você a conhece?

-Hum...bem...- a insegurança e o medo estavam claros em seu rosto.

Mas porque, uma pessoa como Emmett teria medo de mim? Eu, sua própria mulher, a sua Rose, algo de muito errado tinha com essa Jeniffer.

E como se fosse chamada, ela apareceu. Só a sua simples presença já me dava nojo. Ela estava tão radiante quanto antes, seu sorriso ia de ponta a ponta.

-Eu sou a noiva dele. Ele me conheceu em Idaho, enquanto ainda éramos crianças e acabou que começamos a namorar e logo ele me pediu em casamento. – Ela estava feliz por ter dito isso, acredito que era a sua intenção desde o inicio.

Mas se eles se conheceram quando eram crianças, como ela pode se lembrar? Ela era uma vampira não se lembra de nada em seu passado, a não ser... Que ela tenha se prendido a isso.

Mas é claro! Ela estava presa a essa parte do passado dela, do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei presa aos últimos dias de minha vida humana!

Virei-me para encará-la

- Mas é mesmo – Me virei de novo para ele – Emmett, estou realmente decepcionada contigo, você deveria ter me contado, afinal, sou sua esposa – disse sarcástica colocando a mão na cintura.

Juro que ou vi os dentes de alguém se trincar, só não sei se foi o de Emmett, tentando esconder o riso por conta de minha perfeita mistura de seu tom sarcástico e as poses de Alice. Ou se foi a Jeniffer por raiva e ciúmes das minhas palavras.

Se foi Emmett eu deixaria que ele se divertisse com minhas reações por enquanto, pois quando eu pudesse falar, ou melhor gritar...

Me aguarde, Emmett McArthy Cullen. Me aguarde.

Guardando toda minha explosão para Emmett, me virei de novo para a coisa as minhas costas. Minha expreção de sarcástica foi com muito esforço devo dizer a simpática.

- E agora, podemos ir?- ela afirmou com a cabeça e nós três começamos a andar.

Seguimos pelo enorme saguão vermelho e dourado, indo para as portas que davam para fora do local. Logo ao lado do prédio luxuoso estava o estacionamento.

Quando chegamos ao carro entreguei minhas chaves a Emmett para que ele o conduzisse, pois do jeito que eu estava iria acabar matando alguém.

-Wow! Isto sim é um carro – disse Jeniffer admirada com minha BMW.

- Não é um carro, é uma maquina – disse-lhe Emmett com orgulho – somos apaixonados pela velocidade.

Os olhos de Jeniffer brilhavam com a visão que ela estava tendo. Eu a olhava seria sem dizer sequer uma só palavra.

- E... É seu? – perguntou curiosa, e me lançou um olhar especulativo – ou é dela?

-É dá Rose – disse ele, logo percebendo os olhares que nós estávamos trocando. – E então vamos? Já coloquei as malas em seus devidos lugares.

Eu pensei em dar uma de Emmett e dizer que ele havia se esquecido de uma, mas segurei minha vontade e minha língua, e fui silenciosamente para meu lugar no banco do carona.

Fechei meus olhos, para não ter mais que ver a cara dela e só senti alguns segundos depois, o vento bater contra minha pele.

E assim nós começamos a nossa jornada até Denali. E haja paciência.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, denovo minhas queridas! Espero que estejam gostando da fic. Quando eu tive está ideia foi uma coisa que veio de supetão...derepente...**Pof! **

Agora que a fic ta pasando os reais sentimentos da Rose, eu queria que vocês opinassem sobre as atitudes e o genio dela. Ela precisa ficar mais nervosa ou ta bom assim? E oque ela deve fazer com relação a Jeniffer?(Considerem tambem a questão de que a fic está só começando)

Lembrando, que mesmo que vocês opinem sobre a fic vocês não saberam o final pois este nem eu sei ainda :P!

Ah! Prometo postar assim que eu tiver pelomenos 5 reviews! O capitulo já está pronto(confesso que meio longo) e o futuro desta fic só esta dependendo de vocês!

Então lembrem-se de deixar uma reviewzinha [ é só apertar o botãozinho com dizeres verdes aqui em baixo] !

Bjs!

Juli Hale P. Cullen


	4. Chapter 4

**O passado presente**

Chapter 4

Já estávamos viajando há umas 19 horas. Oque era o suficiente para me fazer pirar. Não que eu realmente estivesse com problemas mentais, mas, com certeza devia estar com problemas emocionais.

O nome desse problema, que na minha opnião era muito serio, é ciúmes.

Quando chegamos a Denali meu humor melhorou afinal ela não poderia ficar na mesma casa que nós dois. Mas logo eu descobri que estava muito enganada.

Quando saímos do carro as irmãs Denali já nos esperavam na porta.

E foi ai que meu pesadelo, já começado, piorou.

Minha querida amiga Tanya foi correndo nos abraçar, seguida pelo resto de sua família.

- Quantas saudades! – disse Tanya me abraçando forte, e me soltando para ir abraçar Emmett logo após. – E vocês ainda trouxeram minha amiga, Jennifer.

- Nossa amiga – Kate a corrigiu, enquanto me dava um abraço caloroso.

Seguida dela, veio Irina, Carmen e Eleazer nos cumprimentar. Logo, que os cumprimentos foram se finalizando nós oito entramos na aconchegante casa das irmãs Denali.

A casa tinha uma mobília discreta, mas ainda assim bonita. Esme tinha ensinado alguns truques de decoração a Carmen quando esteve aqui.

Eu segui para o respectivo quarto, ou melhor, suíte, de hospedes onde eu sempre fiquei. Eu só não, o Emmett também. A suíte era bom, não enorme, mas grande.

Era muito bonita assim como o resto da casa. Tinha um banheiro majestoso e quarto muito espaçoso com uma cama de casal desnecessariamente grande e linda.

Depois de ter posto o básico no seu devido lugar, eu me espojei encima da cama de casal. E podia não sentir cansaço fisicamente, mas mentalmente eu poderia ficar exausta. E assim eu estava. Minha mente estava cansada da face, que agora, preenchia todo aquele espaço vago. Ela estava cansada de pensar oque podia ter acontecido entre Emmett e Jeniffer, estava realmente saturada das imagens que vinham sem nenhuma pausa regular.

Imagens que em geral eu só imaginava quando pensava no Emmett e em mim, agora elas estavam vindo porque, o meu ciúmes me fazia projetar as possíveis chances de traição. E aquelas chances estavam me matando. Mesmo que só na minha mente, elas estavam me torturando.

Lá em baixo, estava sendo organizada uma saída para caça e alguém estava subindo para perguntar algo sobre o assunto. Provavelmente, perguntar se eu não gostaria de participar.

E então, ouvi alguém bater a porta, abrindo-a em seguida.

- Posso entrar? – ouvi uma voz bastante conhecida. Era a voz de Emmett, seu hálito doce e inebriante invadiu meus sentidos.

- Claro. – minha voz não se passava de um murmúrio, leve e muito baixo.

Não deixava que meu estresse e cansaço transparecessem.

Fechei os olhos e esperei que ele viesse ate mim. E assim ele o fez, veio ate mim o mais rápido e imperceptivelmente. Seus passos não seriam escutados por um humano, na verdade, se eu não soubesse que ele estava no quarto nem teria percebido seus silenciosos passos.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado, e esperou alguns segundos, logo, acredito que por impaciência, ele mudou de posição, se apoiando em seu cotovelo e ficou me encarando.

Ele começou a acariciar meu rosto, seu toque era leve e confortável, me fazia esquecer toda aquela baboseira que eu estava pensando. Senti sua boca roçar a minha, certamente ele queria que eu desse o próximo passo, mas eu continuei parada.

Impaciente, de novo, ele se aproximou, mas e pressionou delicadamente seus lábios contra os meus. Eu continuei imóvel. Eu escutei um leve grunhido de impaciência sair de seus lábios.

Eu sorri levemente com o som.

Ele desistiu. Afastou-se de mim com muita rapidez e se sentou na beirada da cama. Eu finalmente abri os olhos e me sentei na cama.

Aproximei-me de Emmett, provocando um leve e, quase imperceptível, movimento na cama. Fui para trás dele e fiquei de joelhos coloquei minhas mãos e seus ombros e comecei a massageá-los. Não faria nenhuma diferença, pois seus músculos não relaxariam, mas mesmo assim eu continuei.

Ele tentou se livrar de minhas mãos, mas e não o soltei de forma alguma.

- Sabe que eu não te entendo - disse usando seu ultimo recurso, que era ir para o outro lado do quarto – não faz nem 5 segundos que você me desprezou e agora você quer me agradar!

- Shh... Eu só estava pensando, – eu sai da cama e fui para o lado do quarto em que ele estava, e fiquei de frente para ele – e não estava pronta para ser interrompida, mas me fale oque você queria perguntar?

Ele me olhou interrogativamente, mas deve ter concluído que eu havia escutado a conversa. – Só vim perguntar se você quer ir conosco caçar.

- E... Quem vai? – disse dando as costas a ele e sai andando pelo quarto, eu não queria que ele visse meu rosto se não, ele descobriria oque eu estava pensando, que eu estava com ciúmes.

- No momento, só eu, Eleazer, Irina, Carmen e Kate. – disse Emmett enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao seu lado. – Mas por quê?

Não arrisquei olhá-lo então segui para a penteadeira e peguei meu pente, penteei meu cabelo distraidamente, olhando fixamente o espelho.

-Por nada... Só mente curiosidade – minha desculpa não tinha nem me convencido, mas serviu para ele perceber tudo oque eu não queria; que eu estava com ciúmes.

Ele veio até mim assim que assimilou o meu estado, minha expressão e minha reação a sua pergunta.

Senti seus braços envolverem minha cintura e sua boca beijar minha nuca. Seu hálito e seu cheiro, que antes só impregnavam o quarto, agora mexiam seriamente com meus sentidos.

Minha resistência foi ao chão. Todos os motivos que eu tinha para não atacar o Emmett, de todas as formas possíveis, estavam se esvaindo por entre minhas mãos. Todas as mínimas razões para sentir raiva ou ciúmes dele, se foram e no momento tudo que eu queria era que nossa lua-de-mel não tivesse acabado.

Enquanto suas mãos se encarregavam de passar por de baixo de minhas roupas e acariciar minha barriga, sua boca traçava toda a linha do meu pescoço.

- Ciúmes idiota, e você sabe disso. – Sua voz macia acariciava minha pele e me fazia querer, cada vez mais que ele ficasse comigo, ali, para sempre. – E então você vai conosco caçar?

A ligeira mudança do assunto fez com que eu me confundisse e demorasse, mais que o necessário, para dar a resposta.

- Bem,... Não estou com muita vontade, nem necessito ir caçar. Mas se você quiser que eu vá, então, eu vou. – minha voz era calma, e meus pensamentos agora rondavam a seguinte questão; ir ou não, com o Emmett caçar?

- Eu não quero que vá só porque se sente obrigada a ficar perto de mim, - ele me soltou, mas só o bastante para me virar e fazer com que eu o encara- se - se você quiser ir ótimo! Se não... Eu só não consigo entender oque você vai ficar fazendo aqui?

- Eu... Só não estou com paciência pra caçar. Minha cabeça está quase explodindo e eu quero relaxar.

Levei uma de minhas mãos até seu rosto e acariciei-o. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele queria estar comigo tanto quanto eu queria estar com ele. Beijei seus lábios com ternura e o soltei.

- Vocês vão agora? – eu queria ter uma chance de ficar sozinha com Emmett para poder conversar com ele. Eu não queria somente conversar, mas, teria que esperar para poder telo, novamente.

- Sim. – ele me respondeu sem nenhuma animação. Eu me abracei a ele.

Senti seus lábios tocarem o alto de minha cabeça.

Continuei abraçada a ele até ouvir baterem na porta e uma voz masculina chamar.

- Emmett, nós temos que ir! – Eleazer abriu a porta e entrou, parando junto à mesma. – Me desculpem, mas temos que ir Emmett.

- Peça a ela para me soltar! – disse Emmett rindo.

- Não! – eu entrei na brincadeira e fiz pior que uma garotinha de 5 anos de pirraça.

Eleazer riu e veio até nós dois.

Ele passou a mão em meu cabelo e riu mais um pouco. Eu sorria com a situação.

- Rose eu prometo devolve-lo o mais rápido possível – eu sorri mais ainda. Era hilário ser tratada como uma criança, o pai tentando negociar um brinquedo que não quer largar. - Mas só se você solta-lo agora!

Emmett riu.

Eu o soltei, também rindo. E ele se foi.

Na verdade ele me disse "tchau, meu amor" e me deu um selinho enquanto Eleazer ria.

Eu fiquei pensando durante todo o resto daquele dia, eu ainda tinha aquelas imagens em minha mente, mas resolvi tentar esquecê-las.

Isso estava se tornando uma tarefa difícil, quase que impossível.

* * *

**N/A:**Hi, darlins :)!

Vamos ao motivo da demora: Reviews.

Gente eu sei que vocês conseguen deixar pelo menos 5 reviewszinhas! Os capitulos ja estão prontos e assim que eu tiver 5 reviws eu posto!

Vou procurar estar sempre postando nos finais de semanas.

Muito Obrigada, aqueles que deixaram reviws, e aos que não deixaram tambem!

bjs.

Juli.


	5. Chapter 5

**O passado presente**

Chapter 5

Emmett ainda estava caçando junto com os nossos amigos. Na casa dos Denali só restavam eu, Tânia e Jeniffer – A qual eu fazia de tudo para esquecer.

Já não conseguia mais controlar as imagens que se passavam em minha mente. Meus pensamentos não obedeciam aos meus comandos. Confesso que, não estava me concentrando o bastante para fazê-lo obedecer.

Eu queria ir embora; quem sabe assim eu não conseguisse esquecer todas essas imagens, ou até esquecer a existência dessa mulher?

Porque que o passado havia voltado? Afinal ela faz parte do passado e não do presente, muito menos do futuro!

Claro que eu e Emmett já havíamos conversado sobre nossas "experiências anteriores" a nossa transformação. E isso havia acontecido há muito tempo.

Lembro perfeitamente de sentir um ciúme descomunal por saber que ele tivera outras.

Nós ainda nem éramos casados, somente namorávamos. Mas mesmo assim eu sentia como se ele fosse somente meu e que as "experiências anteriores" deveriam ser esquecidas e não, sob nenhuma hipótese, deveriam ser mencionadas.

Eu me lembrava de cada uma das "experiências" dele, só não conseguia me lembrar da que ele mencionava o nome Jeniffer. Não conseguia me lembrar a "experiência" na qual a Jeniffer estava.

Isso estava me deixando louca!

Eu precisava de ar fresco, limpo... Não pra respirar, é claro! Mas, sim para poder absorvê-lo e ver se ele me faria o favor de, pelo menos, amenizar as imagens que tanto me estressavam.

Decidi que o melhor, pelo menos enquanto o Emmett não chegasse, seria sair. Quem sabe ir até a cidade, olhar os modelos de roupas que estavam em alta aqui.

Então, eu o fiz não me em incomodei passar pela porta da frente, muito menos avisar os habitantes, restantes, da casa, pois provavelmente eles ouviriam minha pequena escapulida.

Pulei pela janela do quarto. Quando senti o chão firme abaixo dos meus pés, comecei a correr.

Segui pela relva, quase totalmente congelada, durante alguns minutos até começar a ver as luzes da cidade e sentir o cheiro inconfundível de sangue humano.

Comecei a diminuir o passo a uma caminhada humana.

Logo, estava chegando às ruas onde continham as melhores lojas dali. Como esperado, senti todos os olhares se repousarem sobre mim.

Minha audição apurada conseguia escutar os murmúrios dos homens que por ali estavam. Uns eram repugnantes e outros eram um tanto leve. Em geral os leves vinham dos homens que estavam acompanhados e os pesados vinham de mulheres, que estavam a me xingar, e de homens desacompanhados ou, bêbados.

Segui até a loja mais próxima e comecei olhar as roupas que me chamavam atenção, vezes as pegando e deixando-as penduradas em meu braço, para depois poder experimentá-las.

E assim passei o resto de minha tarde. Quando vi que já estava escurecendo eu resolvi que era hora de voltar para casa. E assim o fiz.

Segui pelo mesmo caminho por onde vim e em poucos minutos estava de volta a casa das Denali.

Ao chegar perto da casa escutei a voz de minha querida amiga, Tanya e a voz ,nem um pouco querida, por mim pelo menos, de Jeniffer. Elas conversavam sobre Emmett e sobre algo mais. Algo que eu iria descobri.

Calculei meus passos para que eles não fizessem barulho, nem dessem nenhuma pista de que eu estava por perto.

Chegando mais perto consegui descobri quais eram as pessoas a qual elas se referiam. Elas estavam conversando sobre mim e Emmett.

Mas oque elas estavam falando exatamente? Apurei mais ainda minha incrementada audição e prestei muita atenção às palavras de cada uma delas duas.

-... A relação que os Cullen conseguem manter com seus parceiros são sempre muito solidas, não existem brechas. A regra de paixão a primeira vista é bastante aplicada a eles, primeiro Carlisle e Esme, depois Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper e agora Edward e Bella. - Ela terminou com um suspiro.

Tanya nunca superou o fato de Edward rejeita-la, muito menos entendeu.

Não a culpo, quando o assunto se refere a "mulheres bonitas", eu não fazia idéia do que se passava pela cabeça do meu irmão. Ou ele não reagia ou, na maioria das vezes, ele ignorava. Não que a Bella não fosse bonita... Claro que ela não era melhor que eu mas, era bonita.

- Ãhm...Tanya a quanto tempo você conhece os Cullen? – perguntou Jeniffer com uma indiferença mal disfarçada.

- A bastante tempo.- disse Tanya – Porque??

- Por nada, somente curiosidade – disse Jeniffer. – Tanya não me leve a mal, mas agora estou curiosa. Você disse que os Cullen se apaixonaram a primeira vista, certo? – não ouve resposta verbal, então supus que, Tanya havia confirmado com gestos. – Como foi que a Rosalie e o Emmett se conheceram?

- Até onde eu sei, ele estava sendo morto por um urso e ela o salvou, porque viu algo em seu rosto. – respondeu Tanya com indiferença. – Você já os conhecia?

- Só ao Emmett.

- Da onde você o conhecia?

- Ele era meu noivo, quando éramos humanos – disse rapidamente ao ver a expressão confusa de Tanya.

-Bem e oque vocês... ahm... tiveram. Exatamente.

- Um como eu posso dizer... Se lembra o inicio de nossa conversa? – Provavelmente Tanya havia respondido novamente com gestos - Bem...digamos que o Emmett nunca foi uma pessoa que gosta-se de uma relação quieta. Se é que você me entende!

Eu as escutei rir baixinho.

- A Rose já sabe? – perguntou Tanya curiosa

- Já. Ficou sabendo hoje. Acho que ela não gostou muito da noticia.

Elas riram de novo.

Eu decidi que já havia escutado de mais então resolvi entrar na casa. Quando perceberam que eu estava por perto, rapidamente mudaram de assunto.

- Eu acho que vou sair. Até logo!

Jeniffer disparada por mim, eu entrei, não fiz questão de me voltar para ela. Até porque ela já de veria estar bem longe,ou assim eu esperava.

Fingi o melhor sorriso que pude e continuei a adentrar a casa. Tanya estava na sala, local onde elas haviam mantido a conversa. Cumprimentei Tanya com um aceno e segui para meu quarto.

Chegando em meu quarto, fiz o favor de me jogar na cama e deixar as sacolas a beira da mesma.

Como Tanya estava rindo e dizendo aquilo de mim!

Enquanto me lamuriava da traição de uma de minhas amigas, percebi que no andar debaixo havia uma pequena movimentação a mais. Logo, pude ouvir passos pesados na delicada escada da casa dos Denali.

Escutei o leve ranger da porta e senti a presença dele no quarto. Seus passos adentraram o quarto e ele parou na frente da cama. Provavelmente, ele estava me encarando e se perguntando porque eu estava daquele jeito.

Emmett me conhecia muito bem, sabia que quando eu ficava naquela posição – de bruços ou em conchinha - era porque eu não estava bem.

Ele veio para o lado da cama e se agachou, para poder ficar na altura da cama. Eu virei meu rosto, para poder encara-lo. Sua expressão era confusa e interessada.

- Eu poderia saber oque está te deixando triste? – Ele acariciou meu rosto com as costas da mão.

- Nada. – lhe dirigi um sorriso cansado.

- Ta bom. – ele sorriu, oque fez suas covinhas aparecerem e ,assim, fez com que todas as imagens e as duvidas se esvaíssem. Não pude deixar de reagir a o sorriso dele, sorri também. – Do que você está rindo?

- De nada.

- Ninguém ri sem um motivo, meu amor.

- Você ri sem motivo, a Alice ri sem motivo, várias pessoas riem sem motivo algum, porque eu tenho que ter motivo? – Eu me sentei na cama o puxei pra mesma. Lhe dei um selinho e o soltei, e fui me reencostar na cabeceira da cama.

- Quem te enganou desse jeito ursinha?- ele veio pra perto de mim.

- Ah... quer dizer que eu estou enganada – eu passei meus braços por seu pescoço e me aproximei de sua boca, deixam nossos lábios se roçarem.

- Muito. – sua foz estava sufocada. Ele tentava juntar nossos lábios, mas eu sempre me afastava.

- Então me diga...Quais eram seus motivos para estar rindo a alguns segundos atrás? – Um deslize. Ele conseguiu me beijar. Mas eu logo me afastei.

- De você. Eu estava pensado em você e na sua carinha triste – ele tentou imita-la, oque me fez gargalhar.

- Ah Emmett... Oque eu faço com você?

- Bem eu tenho algumas idéias. – disse e apoiou o rosto na mão, perecendo que estava pensando nas alternativas. Depois de um segundo me encarou com um olhar malicioso.

Eu o beijei. Apaixonadamente.

Ele passou o braço por minha cintura e me puxou contra si. Eu tratei de cortar o beijo. Sabia bem no que aquilo daria se continuasse-mos.

No mesmo segundo alguém bateu a porta. A maldita porta!

Uma voz enjoativa, para meus ouvidos, saiu do outro lado da porta.

- Emmett, vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou Jeniffer

Essa garota realmente não fazia idéia do perigo que estava correndo naquele segundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá!

Espero que esse capitulo **ENORME**(vcs leram 6 paginas do Word, pra quem só lia 3 ta enorme),tenha compensado minha falta no ultimo final de semana!

Tenho que pedi perdão mas eu não estava em casa e essas semanas estão sendo corridas e apertadas, não ta dando pra postar com muita pontualidade.

Devo avisar que, nesse final de semana (04/09) não postarei pois estarei viajando.

E ai? Oque estão achando? Sei que vocês ta morrendo de vontade de esgoelar a Jeniffer, mas se contenham. Muitos me perguntaram se a Rose ira fazer isso. Eu estou pensando no caso.

**Daddy's obsessive little girl:** **_Que bom que ver você aqui!*.* Antes de responder, brigada pela fiz oque você disse (quer dizer fiz, acho, que metade XP), dei umas lidas antes e espero que estajam melhores pra entender. Que bom que você gostou, você nem sabe o quanto ´bom escutar isso de você._**

**Dryka_: que bom que você gostou, anjo. Eu realmente não faço ideia de quantos capítulos tem. No rascunho (No papel) tem mais de 21 capitulos mas, só pra você te uma ideia de como é só um rascunho, esses 5 capítulos já postados só completam 2 do rascunho. Porque eu fico tirando e acrescentando vou postar, ou vou tentar, postar um capitulo por semana, mas vão ter semanas que eu não vou postar( pois eu viajo ou tenho que fazer trabalho ou to de castigo - oque é dificil.)_**

Espero poder contar sempre com vocês

My loves, I have to go.

Bye!

Façam sua autora feliz e deixem reviews. Please.

Bjs.

Juli.


	6. Chapter 6

**O passado presente**

_Leiam escutando Broken Strings - Nelly Furtado feat. James Morrison. (Eu escolhi ela pq a jeniffer esta se sentindo mal por ter sido esquecida e sseu antigo relacionamento com o Emmett acabou e tambem pq a Rose está super mal por ele ter ido junto com a jeniffer e sem ela, ou seja ela está super mal. Mas, se tiverem uma sugestam de musica melhor me mandem!Thanks)_

Chapter 6

**P.O. V Jeniffer**

Estávamos a caminho de Idaho, lugar onde havíamos nos conhecido.

Estar com ele de novo naquele lugar seria tudo. Ainda mais porque nos estávamos a sós.

Eu o teria de volta.

_Algumas horas depois..._

- Não é ótimo estar aqui de novo? – perguntei

- É... Muito bom! Realmente esse lugar só me trás lembranças boas, é claro que elas estão meio apagadinhas, mas... – disse ele. Ele sorria de uma forma tão boba, que suas covinhas estavam amostra.

Naquele momento estávamos deitados na floresta perto da casa dele, lugar onde realmente tudo começou para nós dois.

- É obvio que estariam apagadas, Emmett, se esqueceu que é um vampiro? – perguntei sorrindo

- Não baby estão apagadas porque eu não sou bom de memória mesmo. – eu gargalhei. Ele virou para me encarar.

Apoiado em seu próprio cotovelo ele estava com uma cara divertida.

- Que foi? Eu só disse a verdade, porque dizem que somos bons de memória se nós não conseguimos nos lembrar nem de como os começamos a viver?

- Eu me lembro de tudo que eu preciso. – me aproximei rapidamente dele e o derrubei, ficando por cima dele. Aproximei meu rosto do seu e apreciei mais de perto aquilo que pra mim já era perfeito.

Ele pigarreou e disse

- Bem eu não me de quase nada. A ultima coisa que eu me lembro e do Zé Colméia e do meu Anjo. – ele tentou sair de baixo de mim, mas eu não deixei.

- Zé Colméia? – perguntei. Emmett poderia "envelhecer" o quanto quisesse ele nunca mudaria o jeito de criança dele.

- É! Vem cá você nunca assistiu desenhos animados, não? – Perguntou. E fiz que não com a cabeça. – Zé colméia é um urso!

- Ah... Eu nunca ouvi falar. – disse – E quem é o anjo?

- Bem... A Rose é meu anjo – eu enrijeci, mas tentei relaxar o Maximo possível

- Bem que eu achei a cara dela bem cômica – disse com o Maximo de controle que me restava.

Ele começou a rir. Sua gargalhada estrondosa invadiu o silencia da floresta em menos de milésimos.

Eu me aproximei mais dele e o beijei. Sentir seus lábios contra os meus mais uma vez foi mágico, mas desta vez ele não correspondia, na verdade, o beijo foi mais rápido do que eu esperava. Acabou-se em menos de um segundo.

- Você é maluca! Doida! Tem algum problema? Não responda eu já sei a resposta! – gritou Emmett

- Foi sem querer. Eu planejei, foi... Desculpe-me – Disse na melhor atuação já feita em minha vida. - Emmett você sabe que eu nunca faria absolutamente nada que te prejudicasse de qualquer forma!

- Ta – ele já estava mais calmo.

Pelo que eu havia percebido ele tinha acreditado no meu falso arrependimento.

- Quer saber melhor irmos para casa - disse Emmett, que começou a correr na direção a qual tínhamos vindo.

Eu sem escolha o segui sem vontade. Sabia que quando chegássemos lá, a loira sem sal iria começar com o melodrama e que concerteza ela contaria sobre o pequeno incidente acontecido aqui.

**P.O.V Rosalie**

AHH. Eu já estava ficando maluca.

Toda a incerteza e , principalmente, as imagens, estavam de volta a minha mente. Eu estava em desespero.

Já fazia umas 23 horas que aqueles dois haviam saído. Maldito Emmett!

Eu o iria matar! Nem que fosse preciso me matar após mas eu o mataria!

* * *

**N/A:**Hii,

Dears, sei que estvam com saudades da sua querida escritora(cof,cof.) e da querida fic de vocês(podem falar vcs estavam sentindo falta é da fic!) e aqui está o mais novo capitulo. Ta fresquinho.

Eu quero pedir desculpas, mas realmente não deu pra postar antes e se eu demorar um pouco a postar o próximo capitulo e porque, vocês não deixaram reviews suficiente!(é brincadeira!)

XP!

Não, agora sério. Se eu não postar rápido é porque eu estou atrasada(dã --')

Vai ser porque eu vou estar enrolada (melhoruou né??)

Mas eu acho que este capitulo compensa não??

Bem, meus Amores está na hora de dar Tchau!

Se vocês quiserem matar a saudade caso eu não volte tão cedo,

Tenho mais duas fics, uma do meu casalzinho perfect*--*(Emmelie) e uma do Carlisle e da Esme!

To contando com a presença de vcs!

Bjs.

Juli.

_Deixem reviews!obrigada!_


	7. Chapter 7

**O passado presente**

Chapter 7

Já com as malas prontas, pois eu não passaria mai nem um dia ali, eu me recontorcia em preocupação.

Onde eles haviam se metido? Porque estavam demorando tanto? Argh... Que raiva eu estava sentido!

Ouvi um ligeiro movimento no piso de baixo. Eles haviam chegado. Sem parar nem para pensar desci em uma velocidade exagerada. Quando cheguei ao final da escada eu parei para encara os dois indivíduos que conversavam animadamente como se nunca tivessem saído dalí da sala.

- Emmett onde você estava? Deixou-me preocupada. – perguntei em um tom exigente e diretamente a ele, que assim que ouviu minha voz se virou para me olhar.

- Bem, nós fomos dar uma volta, - eu odiei a parte do "nós" - e acabamos indo parar em Idaho, por isso demoramos. – ele veio até mim, me abraçou e disse em meu ouvido – Me desculpe por ter te deixado preocupada.

- Claro. – disse com um tom menos exigente e mais despreocupado. – Porque você teve que ir a Idaho? – eu estava evitando ao máximo dizer o "nós"

- Bem, porque nós quisemos – disse Jeniffer pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado.

Dirigi um olhar mortal à Jeniffer, coisa que a fez se calar.

Emmett, que já havia me soltado, agora parecia estar decidindo alguma coisa, Jeniffer o olhou e percebeu o mesmo que eu. Ela lhe lançou um olhar como quem dizia "Cale a boca, ninguém necessita saber de nada!" ele simplesmente concordou silenciosamente.

- Emmett... Eu quero ir embora. – ele me encarou confuso – Já está tudo pronto e eu quero ir. Podemos? – perguntei

- Ah... Claro! – disse ainda confuso – Bem deixe-me ir aprontar minha mala.

- Não é preciso. Eu já a fiz – disse calmamente. O que era uma tarefa difícil aquela altura do campeonato.

Jeniffer havia se levantado e foi para o lado de Emmett.

- Emmett, será que eu poderia ir com vocês? Quer dizer eu adoraria conhecer a sua – ela pigarreou e fingiu um sorriso – eh... Família.

Eu fiquei pasma. Ela estava pedindo oque? Para ir conosco para Forks?! Ela é louca? Ela queria oque? Não ela não havia pedido isso!

- É claro que... – eu comecei, mas logo fui interrompida por Emmett

- Sim! – disse Emmett animadamente. Oque que esse garoto tem na cabeça? Bosta? Só pode!

- Que bom, eu realmente estava querendo ir lá, afinal é tão bonito – Fiz careta. Forks? Bonita? Talvez, mas mesmo assim só para os E.T's.

Eu estava com muita raiva. Toda a calma que eu lutei para reunir, se foi, e agora só havia me restado raiva e estresse.

Eu estava tentando fugir daquela garota e o Emmett me vem com essa de que ela vai com agente para Forks?! Só se for para fazer o enterro dela!

É até que essa não seria uma má idéia. Quer dizer, eu não a queria viva, muito menos para sempre, então não seria assim tão má idéia. Não é?

- Bem, então vou arrumar minhas malas. É só um minutinho. – disse Jeniffer, enquanto subia com rapidez a escada.

Eu também fui para o segundo andar, só parei quando estava em meu quarto. Emmett havia me seguido.

- Que foi?? – perguntou Emmett, eu me sentei na cama e ele se sentou ao meu lado – Não ta animadinha não? – perguntou maliciosamente enquanto apertava minha barriga.

- Não! – disse friamente.

Ele parou de sorrir, e eu me arrependi de ter falado daquela maneira. Mas, eu estava muito zangada não conseguia me controlar.

- E eu poderia saber por quê? – perguntou serio.

- Oh... Claro, eu to irada porque eu já não aturo mais a Jeniffer, estou ficando louca porque você sempre som.... – ele me puxou pela cintura e me beijou apaixonadamente. Eu, sem opções, correspondi ao beijo.

E assim ficamos durante um bom tempo, até que ele parou o beijo encostou a testa na minha, me olhou nos olhos e disse – Você é a única pela qual eu estou apaixonado, e eu sempre estarei apaixonado em toda a eternidade. Você duvida? – perguntou ele em uma voz apaixonada.

- Nem um pouco – disse – Mas, você sabe que eu odeio concorrência. – ele sorriu e nós voltamos a nos beijar.

Ouvimos um leve bater na porta.

-Podemos ir? – perguntou Jeniffer

- Já estamos indo – Emmett me soltou e pegou as malas, eu me levantei e fui para a porta.

Já lá em baixo, todos nos esperávamos. Não foi feita nenhuma pergunta sobre o porquê de estarmos indo tão cedo. Oque foi bom.

Nós nos despedimos sem muitas palavras e fomos para o carro.

Botamos as malas em seus devidos lugares e seguimos para nossos lugares.

Emmett iria dirigir. Quando todos já estávamos prontos para ir Emmett disse – Próxima parada, Forks.

- Yeah, Baby! – Afirmou Jeniffer

E assim nós seguimos para a chuvosa cidadezinha de Forks.

**

* * *

**

N/A:

Olá!

Desculpe, eu sei que o ultimo capitulo ficou terrível, mas eu tentei fazer meu máximo.

Desculpe, de novo, este capitulo também ta uma bosta! Mas é que eu to com pressa tenho que fazer meu trabalho de Inglês.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

E quem sabe, se estiverem de bom humor, deixem uma little review!

Bjs.

Juli.


	8. Chapter 8

**O passado presente**

Chapter 8

_I'll be do goo goo dolls era oque eu estava ouvindo quando escrevi este capitulo. É, sem duvidas, uma boa opção._

**Pov. Jeniffer**

A viagem seguiu muito silenciosa. De vez enquanto Emmett dirigia um olhar terno a Rosalie. Essa o correspondia, também com um olhar terno ou com um leve aperto de mãos.

E isso já estava me matando!

Eu não era masoquista, mais ter escolhido acompanhar-los nesta viagem a está cidadezinha ridícula, foi pior que masoquismo!

Finalmente havíamos chegado a tal Forks, a cidade da lenha. Que emoção!

- Então Jeniffer, onde pretende ficar? – Perguntou a loira sem sal a minha frente. Sua voz mais parecia uma lamina afiada do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Bem, eu não sei. Emmett será que sua família se importaria se eu ficasse em sua casa? – A loira riu e Emmett se virou para mim.

- Acredito que não. Acho que eles adorariam. – disse Emmett. Rosalie direcionou a ele um olhar letal. Parecia que iam sair labaredas de fogo daquele olhar. Eu é que não queria ser o Emmett aquele minuto.

- Então irei com vocês... – A loira me lançou o mesmo olhar que era direcionado ao Emmett segundos atrás. Te digo, essa mulher da medo! – A final vim para conhecer a sua... er... "família".

Rosalie virou bruscamente para frente e encarou a rua.

Seguimos para a casa dos Cullen. Entramos em uma estreita trilha de chão, onde o carro passava a centímetros das árvores.

Logo chegamos a uma enorme mansão branca, e, Wow... que mansão. Aquele tipo de casa que só existe em contos de fadas.

Emmett parou enfrente a casa e desceu do carro e foi pegar as malas. Rosalie fez o mesmo, mas, em vez de se dirigir a traseira do carro para poder pegar as malas, ela se dirigiu para dentro da casa.

Eu, por minha vez, desci do carro e fui ajudar Emmett com as malas – afinal eu tinha fazer papel de boazinha menina – Segui Emmett quando ele se dirigia a casa com as malas.

- Oque ouve com... – o nome ficou preso em minha garganta, e quando saiu, saiu áspero de mais – Com Rosalie?

Emmett me olhou e disse – Problemas com emoções, digamos assim. – eu simplesmente assenti.

**Pov. Rosalie**

Eu queria poder gritar. Mas não podia. Eu queria matá-la. Mas também não podia. Eu queria me matar. Mas ai eu machucaria a muitos que não tinham nada a ver com isso.

Assim que o carro parou, eu desci o mais depressa o possível de dentro dele. Corri para dentro de casa, passei rápido pela sala e subi as escadas.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, me joguei encima da cama e ali fiquei. Queria poder chorar. Mas já não podia mais, eu já não era mais uma humana.

Escutei passos e murmúrios no primeiro piso. Logo alguém estava em minha porta pedindo permissão para entrar. Esse alguém era Edward.

- Como vai? – perguntou

- Chateada. – "machucada, de mal humor..." completei mentalmente. Ele riu. "Posso saber oque tem graça?"

- Mal humor. Me diga um dia em que você não estivesse de mau humor? – disse Edward rindo.

- Haha – ri sem humor

- Sabe você é muito ciumenta. – disse Edward de repente – Não sei por que está tão insegura, não é novidade para ninguém que o Emmett te ama.

- Eu sei... Olha, eu sei que você está tentando me por pra cima, mas... Fala serio... Emmett pode me amar, mas, será que ele ainda não percebeu que ela me põe mal? – disse eu estava meio que desesperada e até me sentia um pouco egoísta de mais, mas eu precisava dizer isso a alguém.

- Exatamente oque eu ia dizer... Você está sendo demasiadamente egoísta, o Emmett te adora, mas ele tem direito a ter amigos – disse Edward. "amigos sim, mas amigas... ainda mais sendo uma ex dele. Aliás, da onde essa mulher saiu?" pensei.

- Ele também tem direito a ter amigas, Rose! E as Denali... A não esquece agora eu me lembrei da crise que você deu por causa da Kate. – riu Edward – Cara, como você é ciumenta! Deus do Céu!

Eu sorri. Muito levemente, mas sorri.

Não sorri por causa da tentativa de piada do Edward e sim porque, tudo isso me havia feito pensar no porque ele estava ali? Porque justamente ele?

Cheguei à conclusa de que se um dia eu tive um irmão, de verdade, após a minha vida humana esse um seria Edward. Quer dizer... apesar de muitas diferenças físicas nós dois tínhamos muito haver por dentro. Éramos irmãos de verdade.

Eu entendi, com um pouco de demora, ta bom demasiada demora, o porquê que Edward nunca havia gostado de mim como... mulher. Ele me via como uma irmã.

Eu sorri mais abertamente. Descobrir aquilo havia feito eu me sentir melhor.

Edward também sorriu. – Estava na hora, né? Você é muito lerdinha...! – Mostrei a língua a ele. Ele gargalhou.

Eu nunca diria que Edward era capaz disso antes dele ter conhecido a Bella, antes dele ter se casado com ela, antes da existência de Nessie. Mas, depois de todos esses acontecimentos, eu já havia me acostumado com o fato.

A única coisa que eu não me acostumava era com o fedor de cachorro dentro de casa.

- Você é muito chata. Até parece que eu gosto do cheiro você sabe que eu só faço isso por minha filha. – disse Edward.

- Sabe , quando essa criança crescer, ela não vai querer te escutar... – Ele fez uma cara confusa, eu também não havia entendido direito porque eu estava dizendo aquilo, mas já tava na hora de dizer.

- Por quê? – perguntou Edward

- Porque ela vai ser mais velha que você! Horas!- Eu ri com a cara que Edward fez, mas logo ele voltou ao normal.

- Eu acho que já fiz o meu trabalho, estou indo... – ele parou e veio até mim e deu um beijo em minha testa. – se cuida, _maninha_! – disse ele com sarcasmo e saiu.

Eu continuei em minha cama, agora lendo, e quando já era noite Emmett entrou no quarto.

- Eu quero falar com você. – disse simplesmente e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu continuava sentada, sabia que a conversa seria longa.

* * *

N/A:

Perdão Babys!

Eu demorei, e os capítulos anteriores estavam uma droga!

Espero que vocês gostem desse. O próximo eu tentarei postar ainda neste feriado, então fiquem atentos. Mas vai ser bem curtinho pq só vai ser uma conversa.

Quero agradecer as Reviews. Muuuito obrigada, vcs fazem meu dia mais feliz!

Bem, se quiserem da uma olhadinha lá no meu perfil e ver as Emmelies que eu postei, ou as que eu adicionei aos favoritos...

A se forem eu aconselho as fics da minha queridíssima autora Daddy's Obssessive little Girl.

Bjs.

Juli.


	9. Chapter 9

**O passado presente**

_Babys, esse capitulo fica ótimo com a música Only you – yellow card._

Chapter 9

Pov. Rosalie

Emmett me encarou. Ele me avaliava provavelmente para saber, se ele poderia falar, se eu estaria escutando.

- Esme e Carlisle pediram para que você desce-se, e para você não ser tão... _antipática_, com a nossa visita. – começou Emmett em um tom calmo. Seus olhos procuravam os meus, tentando, ainda, decifrar-me.

- Corrigindo, _sua _visita – disse amargamente. Eu estava pior que uma navalha bem afiada. Bem, se eu estava assim à culpa era do gênio que se encontrava em minha frente. Quem mandou trazer a _Jeniffer _para casa? Agora é oque, nós viramos um circo? Não, melhor, nós agora somos uma espécie zoológico? Só pode!

Emmett respirou fundo, como se lhe faltasse à paciência. Eu continuava a observá-lo, como se em todo um movimento houvesse uma pergunta.

Ele veio até cama, e se sentou. Eu me encolhi encima da cama, me endireitando e abraçando minhas pernas.

- Isso tudo... Toda essa... Raiva é ciúmes? – perguntou Emmett. Eu revirei os olhos e fiz cara de entediada. "Depois, dizem que eu que sou lerda, não é Edward?" Escutei uma risada vinda do andar de baixo. "Edward seu intrometido, você fica escutando conversa alheia!?" perguntei.

Por fora, eu estava seria, mas por dentro eu ria. E sabia que Edward estava rindo também.

- Rosalie, dá para prestar atenção em mim? – disse Emmett perdendo um pouco de sua paciência.

Eu olhei para ele, meu olhar era mortal, minha raiva havia voltado.

- Estou escutando – disse lentamente entre dentes.

Emmett fechou os olhos e respirou novamente. Me arrependi de ter falado com ele daquela maneira, afinal, ele nem tem tanta culpa, tem?

Eu soltei minhas pernas e sentei em seu colo, acariciando seus cabelos encaracolados. Deixava-me péssima vê-lo desta forma, triste. Principalmente, quando eu havia causado está tristeza.

Ele abriu os olhos, e ficou a me encarar, e também começou acariciar meus cabelos.

- Ah Rose... – disse ele enquanto suspirava – Entenda de uma vez, meu anjo, você é minha única paixão, e mesmo que o mundo, um dia, venha a duvidar você continuará a ser a única. Meu anjinho particular – ele terminou sua fala co um selinho.

Eu me reencostei em seu peito e inspirei um pouco de sua essência.

- Te quero! - eu levantei meus olhos para ver sua face – Você também me quer?

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Você sabe que sim, mas o fato é como você me quer. – disse maliciosamente. Eu lhe dei um tapa e também ri. – Ai! Também não precisa ser violeta. – ele riu – Também não te quero mais!

- Idiota! – disse enquanto sorria mais abertamente e lhe dava outro tapa.

Ele também sorria, divertido com toda a situação.

- Agora é serio você me quer? – o encarei

- Claro que não. – disse seriamente. Serio até demais! Ele não tava brincando.

A ficha havia caído. Ele não estava brincando quando disse que não me queria. Eu o empurrei e fui para a poltrona do outro lado do quarto, me sentei e me encolhi.

Ele me olhou confuso e ofendido, e, novamente, triste. Eu suspirei. Eu estava arrependida de tê-lo empurrado, mas eu não havia feito com intenção de feri-lo, eu só estava chateada por ele ter dito que não me queria. Que não me amava!

- Oque eu fiz agora? – perguntou Emmett

- Você não me ama! – o acusei – Como você ousa dizer que não me quer!

- Eu nunca disse que não te amava! – disse Emmett, que, agora, estava intensamente ofendido. – Eu somente disse que não te queria, porque eu realmente, não te quero, eu te necessito!

Eu corri até onde ele estava, e me sentei, novamente, em seu colo e o abracei.

- Me desculpa! – pedi realmente arrependida, e lhe dei um selinho.

Ele me puxou para ele, e tornou meu selinho em um beijo terno, e disse em meus lábios – Seus pecados já foram absorvidos. – e riu, sem afastar nem mais um milímetro dos meus.

Eu voltei a beijá-lo mais intensamente. E assim ficamos por não sei quantos minutos. Quando paramos de nos beijar, eu me abracei a ele e enterrei meu rosto em seu ombro.

- Te amo! – eu disse a ele, ainda com o rosto enterrado em seu ombro.

- Mais que tudo neste mundo – como se lê-se minha mente, ele completou minha fala.

N/a: Hey, hey babys

Sorry, eu não pude postar antes, porque o capitulo ficou maior que eu imaginava e também pq meu pai é um mala!

Mas, aqui está meu desculpem se não estiverem lá essas coisas, mas como eu já disse meu pai é um mala!

Obrigada por todas as reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

**O passado presente**

Chapter 10

Depois de tudo oque foi dito, eu e Emmett continuamos a nos beijar. Às vezes o beijo ficava mais intenso, depois se tornava terno. Em meio a todas estas mudanças, minha blusa tinha ido parar no chão junto com a dele.

Nós ainda estávamos a nos beijar quando, alguém bateu, timidamente, na porta.

Suspirei, e me afastei de Emmett, que se jogou na cama, ficando estirado sobre a mesma. Olhei para a porta e perguntei quem era. A resposta veio fraca e tímida, mas a voz de Alice, para mim, estava bem audível.

- Sou eu. – respondeu ela. – Desculpe atrapalhar, mas... Eu estava querendo ir fazer compras porque a situação dessa casa já está ficando critica. Veja Nessei, já não tem mais uma pesa de roupa que caiba nela. E quem melhor que você, Rose, para me ajudar.

- Estou indo. – suspirei e olhei para Emmett, que bufou.

Me levantei e fui até meu armário, escolhi minhas roupas e segui para o banheiro.

Quando voltei Emmett já havia posto sua blusa de volta e me olhava, sentado na ponta da cama.

Penteei meu cabelo, e me voltei para Emmett.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira. – disse a ele. Peguei seu queixo e deixei um selinho em seus lábios.

- Oque você julga uma besteira? – perguntou ele com, um sorriso malicioso, quando eu já estava abrindo a porta do quarto, me virei para ele com um olhar desconfiado. E ele piscou.

Sai do quarto e desci as escadas, chegando à sala de estar, segui pela porta a qual levava à garagem e encontrei Alice sentada em seu Porshe já ligando o motor.

Entrei na porta do carona, e reencostei minha cabeça no banco.

Senti os olhos de Alice sobre mim, e abri meus olhos vagarosamente.

- Diga Alice. – pedi de uma vez.

- Desculpa. – disse ela, com uma voz inocente e arrependida

- Esqueça – disse a ela, sem muita emoção. Ela se concentrou novamente em dirigir.

Deu a ré e seguiu, até a estrada. Eu mal tinha saído de casa e já estava ansiosa para voltar.

* * *

Me desculpem!

Sei que ficou minúsculo, mas eu prometo tentar compensar na próxima vez!

Me desculpem também por ter demorado a postar. Eu estava viajando. E a preguiça também não ajuda.

Obrigada aqueles que me deixaram reviews, obrigada também aos que não deixaram, mas tentem deixar uma, nem que seja minúscula.

Essa semana eu quero bastantes hein!rsrsrsrs... Eu quero de presente!

Agora eu tenho que ir!

Bjs.

Juli.


	11. Chapter 11

**O passado presente**

Chapter 11

- Alli, vamos pra casa... – choraminguei.

- Claro! Espere só mais alguns minutos já estou acabando – respondeu Alice enquanto ia atrás de mais um cervo.

Já estava desesperada, iam se fazer duas semanas que estávamos fora de casa. Sendo que, 7 dias dessa brincadeira foram rodando os shoppings do país.

Alice havia nos feito rodar o país inteiro atrás de um cardigã vinho, que eu já nem lembrava a marca, e mais algumas peças de roupa. Logo após nossa pequena viagem pelo país, nós percebemos que já fazia um bom tempo que nós duas havíamos caçado pela última vez. Então decidimos ir caçar.

Devo dizer que eu já estou desesperada? Eu queria ir para casa o mais rápido possível para poder ver o meu marido.

Desde que minha querida irmã resolveu vir às compras e achou conveniente nos interromper, nó dois estávamos sem nem mesmo nos falar. Eu já estou morrendo de saudades dele.

Alice, que agora limpava os cantos da boca a fim de extinguir qualquer resíduo de sangue que por ali se encontravam, e enquanto o fazia ela encarava preocupadamente a carcaça do cervo, agora morto.

- Alli – chamei – Está tudo bem? Quer dizer... Você está meio... estranha. - Alice me encarou surpresa, como se não se lembrasse da minha presença.

Nas últimas horas Alice estava muito desligada e me evitava ao máximo. Eu já estava ficando meio desconfiada, mas é claro que eu não ficaria perguntando o que foi.

Provavelmente, ela havia visto algo sobre o Jasper e não estava a fim de compartilhar. Porque a Alice é assim, ela conta o que ela quer, se ela não disser o que está incomodando é porque ela não está afim.

Talvez seja algo pessoal de mais pra ser comentado.

- Eu estou bem. Está tudo bem – disse Alice, sua expressão voltava ao normal aos poucos, e um sorriso gentil se formava em seus lábios, timidamente. – Vamos? Já passamos tempo de mais longe de casa sem dar nenhuma noticia. Há essa hora Esme já deve estar pirando.

Isso era verdade. Esme devia mesmo estar pirando. Ela era muito protetora, e ficar sem informação nenhuma sobre agente iria matá-la. No sentido figurado, é claro.

Corremos o mais rápido possível para o carro e fomos, finalmente, pra casa.

...

Os minutos pareciam brincar com meu humor, passavam tão lerdamente que irritava.

Eu me via em uma ansiedade insaciável de vê-lo, senti-lo, beijá-lo. Eu não sei por que, mas parecia que algo impediria que isso acontecesse. Parecia haver algo errado, algo fora do lugar, se assim pudesse ser descrito. Só sei que minha intuição dizia que tempestades viriam, e não demoraria muito.

Quando chegamos em casa, já era noite. A casa estava com um ar pesado e tedioso.

Jasper apareceu ao nosso lado de repente, tirando imediatamente as sacolas da mão de Alice. Ele me olhou e me cumprimentou com um gesto e subiu de volta ao seu quarto, com Alice em seu encalço.

Examinei a sala de estar. Deserta. A não ser por Edward ensinando piano a Nessie num canto distante.

Eu estranhei. De acordo com minha experiência como esposa do Emmett, ela já deveria estar aqui, ao meu lado, já teria arrancado as bolsas da minha mão e estaria me beijando.

No entanto, pelo o que eu havia deduzido, nem em casa ele se encontrava.

Olhei de novo para a cena linda que se passava num canto mais distante da sala. Em outra ocasião eu ficaria ali somente admirando, mas no momento eu não estava com muita paciência.

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. Um sorriso convencido e orgulhoso. Com um gesto de cabeça ele me cumprimentou e, ou, agradeceu.

"Há ha. Não deixe seu ego inchar meu irmão. É lindo ver o interesse de minha sobrinha em um instrumento tão culto e elegante. E não, ver você a ensinando. Até porque eu ensinaria melhor que você." Pensei e deixei um sorriso pomposo surgir em meus lábios. Edward pareceu se divertir com isso, e só sorriu mais abertamente.

"Cadê o Emmett?" Perguntei mentalmente. Ele somente deu de ombros.

Fui para o meu quarto, me perguntando onde ele poderia ter ido. Ao chegar ao meu quarto esvaziei as sacolas, pondo o conteúdo contido nelas encima da cama.

Guardei algumas das coisas, aquelas que eu achei que seriam as mais fáceis de serem guardadas. Resolvi tomar um banho, afinal, eu estava exausta e suja da caçada.

Enchi a banheira com água quente, quase fervendo e logo pus os sais de banho. Entrei na banheira e simplesmente desliguei a mente do corpo. Eu pensava, mas não agia. Meu corpo estava completamente relaxado na água quente.

Por puro instinto, eu registrei o barulho de um carro entrando na garagem, e depois da porta sendo aberta e de um burburinho que parecia ser uma conversa, eu não dei muita atenção.

Mas então, uma risada estrondosa chamou minha atenção. Era ele, ele havia chegado. Então, passei a prestar atenção no que acontecia lá embaixo.

Alguém falou mais alguma coisa, que eu não conseguir decifrar, minha mente ainda estava lerda, mas eu soube a quem pertencia à voz. Jeniffer. Mas o que ela estava falando?

Escutei passos, provavelmente estavam subindo a escada. A porta do quarto foi aberta, alguém entrou e começou a mexer nas coisas. Abre a gaveta, fecha a gaveta, anda e depois mexe em um pote, e fecha o pote e...

- Entre Jenny – disse Emmett.

"O que?... Desde quando o Emmett a chama desse jeito. Que apelido mais horroroso. Jenny. Puft..."

Jeniffer entrou no quarto.

- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Jeniffer

- Fala sério, acho que você ainda não percebeu como elas são... Elas perdem tudo! E nem sentem falta. – respondeu Emmett, em explicação.

Eles estavam procurando algo. Não, corrigindo, Emmett estava procurando algo, para entregar a ela. E esse algo, estava supostamente perdido. Alguém daqui havia perdido, e Emmett daria a ela, já que não faziam falta, como diz ele.

- Ha ha. Eu sabia. – disse Emmett – Aqui estão.

- Tem certeza? Isso não vai desencadear futuros problemas? – perguntou Jeniffer mais uma vez, insegura.

- Pega isso logo! Você enrola de mais. – disse Emmett impaciente e brincalhão.

- Ah Emmy, Obrigada! – disse Jeniffer. E a porta do quarto se fechou.

Eu afundei na banheira. Terminei meu banho, sai e me enrolei na toalha. Sai do banheiro e segui para o closet sem dirigir a Emmett nem um olhar.

Me troquei dentro do closet mesmo. Voltei para o quarto.

Emmett veio até mim. Me abraçou.

- Que bom que você voltou. – disse Emmett baixo, no meu ouvido. Ele tentou me beijar e eu virei o rosto. Então ele me soltou e ficou me encarando de um jeito confuso. – Rose...?

Eu o encarei de volta, minha expressão fria. Aparti de agora as batalhas começariam, e não acabariam até que _Jeniffer_ estivesse bem longe daqui. Agora é guerra!

* * *

**N/A: **Hey babys!

Muito tempo, né? Quase um abandono... Mas eu to de volta!=)

Eu posto mais assim que receber 5 reviews. Pois é, agora eu to implorando, pq eu quase não to recebemdo reviews. É serio. Parce até que vcs não gostam da fic D`: to mal.!

Eu vou viajar neste carnaval, e agora que as aulas voltaram eu só vou postar 1 por semana. Ou seja, como eu tenho outras fics, vai demorar. Eu to meio enroladinha ,mas, eu dou meu jeito. Desculpa o tempo sem postar. Eu não tinha como, mesmo. Sorry =(

Espero que vocês gostem do cápitulo! Bjs.

**Reviews??**


	12. Chapter 12 desculpem! Eu voltei!

**O passado presente**

Chapter 12

**Emmett P.O. V:**

É quem diria que a vida de um vampiro poderia se tornar algo ruim e torturante? Se alguém ainda duvidava desta possibilidade não conhecia os Cullen. Pois é.

Um dos maiores clãs "decentes" no mundo, o inovador clã Cullen. Aqueles que desafiaram seus instintos resistindo ao sangue humano, que fizeram nascer um monstrinho chamado Nessie e que enfrentaram o clã mais poderoso entre os vampiros. É... Não duvide quando eu digo que isso tudo pelo o que o "clã-família" passou não é nada comparado ao que está acontecendo agora.

A situação não é nada agradável...

_**Flashback on**_

- Rose...? – chamei confuso. Por que ela estava se negando a falar comigo?

-...

Enquanto eu era abandonado dentro do meu próprio closet – que na verdade é mais da minha esposa do que meu – a minha esposa – ou assim era, não é? – ia para cama, assistir TV – ou pelos menos fingir, porque ela nunca assiste – depois de duas semanas longas longe de mim, sem nem me dar um beijo. Nem unzinho!

- Rosalie, o que houve? – perguntei preocupado, afinal quando as pessoas te ignoram é porque você fez algo de errado, certo?

-...

Eu já havia escutado alguém falar sobre um momento "cri cri", mas participar de um é torturante. Parece que você é louco e fica falando sozinho. Ou então que as pessoas não gostam de você.

- Qual é o problema dessa vez? - perguntei. Uma hora ela me responde.

- Qual é o problema _dessa vez_? Não, não. A pergunta é qual é _o seu_ problema? – ela me encarava ferozmente. Parecia me fuzilar com os olhos. Não ela estava, de fato, me fuzilando.

- Espera ai... Meu problema? Como assim? – Está bem. Por essa eu não esperava. Deixa respirar, por que disso provavelmente sai uma briga.

Incrível. Nós, quer dizer, eu e a Rose, nunca brigávamos. Melhor, quase nunca. De uns tempos pra cá agente só briga! Por quê? Tenho que averiguar este caso...

- É sim... seu problema! Emmett quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu odeio essa... – ela respirou fundo. Uma, duas, três vezes. Por que ela e o Edward teimam em fazer isso se eles não precisam?

- Rose...

- Não me chame de Rose. – disse ela entre dentes. – Meu nome é Rosalie...

- Puft... está bom, Rosalie. A Jeniffer é minha amiga e ela... – comecei a explicar cedendo a sua observação.

- Ela é sua Ex! – interrompeu-me novamente

- A por favor! Por isso que você está assim, só por isso? – perguntei enquanto me jogava na cama. – E daí que ela é minha Ex, caramba dá para você entender que ela é só o passado!

- Ah! Me desculpe, mas não é o que parece – disse Rosalie. Ela já estava ficando muito alterada, seu tom de voz estava muito elevado.

- Pelo amor... Hey! Onde você está indo? – perguntei ao vê-la sair pela porta. Fui atrás dela.

Eu estava ficando irritado com essa situação. Descemos a escada rapidamente, passamos pela porta da frente e fomos para o quintal. Ou pelo menos ela foi e eu segui.

Eu juro que eu não estava, mas respondendo por mim quando a puxei pelo o braço e a pus de frente para mim. Peguei seu dois braços e os segurei.

- Agora você pode para de agir como a garotinha mimada que você sempre foi e me escutar por um segundo? – perguntei agressivamente. Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo mais eu já estava ficando tão frustrado e chateado com aquela situação que não consegui me controlar.

Ela me encarava assustada.

- Chega dessa bobagem, essa idiotice! Você está sendo completamente estúpida com essa historia. Eu já não agüento mais essa suas crises. – disse para ela bem baixo. Ninguém precisava escutar.

- Me solta. – a voz dela era embargada, como a de quem chora. Isso me fez acordar do meu transe. Soltei-a imediatamente.

Ela me olhou nos olhos. Parecia que ia chorar o que seria impossível.

Virou-se e foi embora. Respirei fundo. Agora eu entendo por que eles fazem tanto isso, acredite ou não acalma.

_**Flashback off**_

Pois é. A vida está difícil. Agora sentado na grama de olhos fechados, ainda no mesmo lugar no qual tinha sido deixado.

Senti uma mãozinha me tocando, e como que por mágica comecei a ver toda a minha briga com Rose de novo. Eu realmente havia sido um idiota. Um completo e imperdoável idiota.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou uma voz doce e inocente em meio às lembranças.

- Nada não. Coisa de gente grande... - respondi.

"Humpf. Papai disse a mesma coisa." Eu ria com aquela afirmação.

- Eu geralmente diria pra você não acreditar nela, mas dessa vez é verdade. - respondi a monstrinha ao meu lado. Ela riu.

"Ai ai. Vamos ver Star Wars?" sua voz ecoava agora com a idealização de nós dois enfrente a TV assistindo Star Wars. Eu sorri. Mudança brusca de assunto não? Como as crianças conseguem se distrair com tão pouco?E serem tão felizes ao mesmo tempo?

"Vamos! Vamos! Vamos! Por favor! Por favor!" ela havia projetado o rostinho dela com os olhinhos brilhantes. Essa garota tem que ficar bem longe da Alice.

- Okay. Lá vamos nós. – Me levantei e segui a monstrinha saltitante em minha frente.

* * *

N/a: E ai galera?

Pois é. Desculpem de novo. Mas vamos lá, estão gostando, odiando, decepcionados comigo em algum ponto. Desculpa.

Deixem uma review por favor!Please *-* digam-me se gostam se desgostam. Ah! E se vocês conhecem uma boa beta por favor me indiquem eu to precisando!

**Maria Clara Sifuentes: **Pois é coração. Se acalma, ainda tem muita coisa pra rolar. Não faça assim o Emmett merece toda a confiança do mundo, ele só está meio confuso, digamos assim. E a Rose, bem, eu sempre a imaginei muito ciumenta. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Obrigada por ler.

**Darklokura: **Nada! O bom é que você acompanha.^^ Sinceramente, eu não gosto do Edward. E eu me considero a maior fã do Emmett e do Kellan. Adoro eles! Sou a maior Emmelie! Pois é! Eu odeio a Jeniffer. Sério! Quando eu sonhei com essa fic eu sonhei com uma mulher muito, mas muito chata e cruel pra fazer a Jeniffer. Desculpa a demora! Bjss. Obrigada por ler.

**Dryka: **Colega, eu me sinto tão culpada sempre que eu vejo as sua reviews...Pq eu nunca posto rápido. Me desculpa, mesmo! Mas obrigada por estar sempre aqui me apoiando! E por nunca desistir. Bjss. Obrigada por ler.

**Marina:** Aiii que bom que vc gostou! Vc não sabe o quanto eu quis chorar quando li sua review! Obrigada mesmo por ler!

**RosalieHaledeCullen:** O meu também! Também já deve ter dado pra perceber! É bom saber que alguém gosta das minhas historias. Amo suas reviews. E espero ver a tradução de Slender logo. Afinal eu também te admiro muito e é uma honra saber que vc quer traduzi-la. Bjss. Obrigada por ler.

**KaneHyruma:** Eu vi suas outras reviews. Obrigada! Que bom saber que vc gosta tanto assim. É realmente muito importante pra mim anjo!Bjss. Obrigada por ler e desculpa a demora.

**Lola:** Desculpaaaa! Eu demorei. Que bom que vc ta amando, particularmente essa fic é o meu baby! Bjss. Obrigada por ler.

**Annie:** Olha vc vai se encantar com o mundo das fics! É muito bom e muito...eh...diferente! Se vc tiver um tempinho busca pela Daddy's obsessive Little girl, vc vai amar as Historias dela!Vc vai mesmo amar! Olha eu vou atender ao seu pedido ta? ;) Mas olha..s.! XD Pode deixar o Emm vai sofrer um pouquinho. Bjss. Obrigada por ler!

Bem gente, por hoje é só. Não se esqueçam de mim. E nem me xinguem muito, ta?[só o suficiente] Please forgiven me.

Bjss.

Amo a todos!

**JH.**


	13. Chapter 13

**O passado presente**

**Capitulo Especialmente dedicado a:** Mih.

Espero que gostem!

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie Pov.:**

Tudo muda tão rapidamente. Eu nem lembro direito como tudo isso começou.

"_Agora você pode para de agir como a garotinha mimada que você sempre foi e me escutar por um segundo?" _As palavras agressivas de Emmett ecoavam em minha mente mesmo depois de horas. _"Chega dessa bobagem, essa idiotice! Você está sendo completamente estúpida com essa historia. Eu já não agüento mais essa suas crises."_ Que vontade de gritar! Como nós chegamos a esse ponto? Que Emmett é esse? Ou será que sou eu? Talvez os dois... Ah!

Uma dor descomunal tomava conta de mim. Claro, a dor não era física, mas era como se no meu coração já congelado, morto, houvesse voltado à vida só para que o abrissem e o dilacerassem. Era como se tivesse arrancado de mim o resto de vida que me era concebido.

Após a minha "morte" nada me mantinha presa a esse mundo, um dos meus maiores desejos e que minha existência acaba-se de vez. Claro que isso nunca aconteceu, porque o "destino" – se assim posso dizer – colocou Emmett em minha "vida". Durante um bom tempo pareceu que tudo ficou... Bom. Poderia até dizer perfeito, o que na verdade seria para uns, mas, não, minha vida não é perfeita.

Seria perfeita. Se eu tivesse conhecido Emmett antes de ter conhecido Royce. Seria perfeita se eu houvesse conhecido Emmett e tivesse dado uma chance a ele – o que naquela época, pra mim, seria considerado impossível. - Minha vida teria sido perfeita, se eu nunca tivesse me tornado uma vampira.

Enfim, tudo parecia muito bem, até que Jennifer apareceu alegando ser a Ex-noiva de Emmett.

Quando pedi a Carlisle que transformasse Emmett para mim nunca havia cogitado a mera idéia de que ele pudesse ter uma vida. Uma família, uma noiva, enfim, um futuro. Quando Jennifer apareceu naquele dia no hotel, alem do ciúme, o que senti foi culpa. O que ainda sinto é culpa. Sei que minhas crises de ciúmes foram desnecessárias, mas tive medo que Emmett pudesse sentir raiva de mim, ele não havia sentido no inicio oque não se lembrava muito bem do que viveu. Mas, quando ela chegou, pensei que fosse me odiar, pois eu arranquei dele todo o direito de uma vida.

Assim, então comecei a ter várias "visões" deles dois juntos. E isso me enlouqueceu. Minha cabeça, minha razão, o meu juízo, foram postos a prova, mas eu não passei no teste.

Sabia que agora estava me fazendo de difícil. Eu devia voltar para casa, me desculpa com o meu marido, explicar a ele o que exatamente estava se passando em minha cabeça. Ele tinha todo direito de saber, mas eu não consegui voltar. Por puro orgulho.

Tudo o que ele me disse ontem, de certa forma, era verdade. Eu estava comportando de uma maneira muito errada, que dava a entender que tinha voltado (ou estava deixando mais aparente) a ser uma menina mimada.

"_Oras! O que estou fazendo, dando a ele razão? Eu pedir desculpas quando ele me tratou mal." _Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar minha parte egoísta de ser. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de ser egocêntrica mais uma vez. Se eu quisesse acabar com essa, bem... Com ela, eu teria que dar de mim o melhor. E para isso eu preciso de um objetivo. Um único objetivo, claro e direto, que seria retomar para mim o que é meu. Fazer com que Emmett entendesse o que eu sinto para que ele voltasse a confiar e acreditar em mim do jeito que era antes.

Seria difícil, talvez. Mas eu vou tentar.

**Jennifer Pov.:**

Tudo muda tão rapidamente. Eu nem lembro direito como tudo isso começou.

"_Agora você pode para de agir como a garotinha mimada que você sempre foi e me escutar por um segundo?" _As palavras agressivas de Emmett para ela era algo que eu nunca esperaria ver, e que ainda ecoavam em minha mente mesmo depois de horas. _"Chega dessa bobagem, essa idiotice! Você está sendo completamente estúpida com essa historia. Eu já não agüento mais essa suas crises."_ Tudo estava tão perfeito que eu nem acreditava que havia feito tudo isso. Há! Me da muita vontade de rir.

Senti um braço me puxar floresta a dentro. Não consegui me esquivar. Era mais forte que eu e mais rápido também. Eu havia sido pega desprevenida (e isso sim era um milagre.)

Eu tentava me soltar, mas era como lutar contra um polvo. A cada tentáculo do qual você se livra, mas três parecem te segurar com ainda mais força.

Como em um passe de mágica paramos no meio dá floresta, não precisava ser um gênio pra entender que a pessoa que me arrastará até ali não queria que escutasse o que faríamos, ou falaríamos, sei lá. Enfim, isso não era para ficar registrado entre mais ninguém a não ser entre mim e...

- Você se acha muito esperta, mas concerteza não é mais esperta que eu. – disse o carinha de cabelos cor de bronze, o qual o nome eu não lembrava, enquanto me prensava conta a arvore mais velha e mais próxima de nós ali.

"Caso você não saiba, para a minha família o meu poder tem uma utilidade bem diferente da qual todos pensam que ele foi designado. Serve, antes de mais nada, para avisar para eles quando o perigo está perto. Quando alguém cria algum tipo de "plano" conta a nossa família. E advinha, você está fazendo isso." Ele me jogou contra o chão ficando pó cima de mim, ara que eu não levantasse, logo após. Uma de suas mãos segurava meu pescoço, a outra, as minhas duas mãos acima de minha cabeça.

"Então, eu recomendo você a parar, aproveite que eu estou te dando a chance. Ou a sua mascara vai cair. E acredite quando eu digo que não são todos que mechem com os Cullens que saem ilesos não. Sabemos nos defender." Disse ele ameaçadoramente.

"_Nossa. Quem escuta assim pode deixar de acreditar na sua pose de bom moço, não é?"_ respondi, mentalmente, debochadamente. Dei-lhe um sorriso sínico.

- Imagina quando souberem dos seus "planos", para onde será que vai a SUA pose de boa moça? – respondeu ele asperamente, dando ênfase a palavra '_Sua'_. Encarei-o fixamente. Ele não estava de brincadeira, seus olhos mostravam que ele faria de tudo para proteger a sua família. – Bom saber que você entendeu.

"Agora. Pare de 'manipular' a cabeça da minha irmã. Não sei como ela ainda não percebeu, mas se eu ver mais uma dessas suas imagens malucas na cabeça dela você vai se arrepender de um dia ter cogitado a idéia de vir até aqui." Impôs o cara dos cabelos cor de bronze.

Ele saiu de cima de mim e limpou a própria roupa. Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos pareciam mais duas navalhas douradas que estavam pontas para me fazer em pedacinhos. Levantei-me e rapidamente me afastei dele.

"_Que fique claro que eu também sei jogar o jogo das ameaças."_ Disse enquanto pensava no quanto disso eu poderia contar a Emmett.

- E que para você fique claro que ele a ama mais que tudo. E que eu não vou pensar duas vezes antes de contar a Emmett a verdade. Mas acredito que não vai se importar. Você já está planejando a introdução, eu só daria os detalhes sórdidos. – ameaçou ele mais uma vez. Dei um passo para trás _"Você não..."_ – Então experimente, sim?

Dizendo isso ele se foi.

Comecei a andar em círculos não sabia o que fazer. Se contasse a Emmett, ele acabaria com meu disfarce, se eu manipulasse a idiota lá, ele me mataria e por ai continuava. Eu Tinha que achar algo com o qual ele se sentisse ameaçado. Eu tinha que achar um modo de manter meus planos. Eu tinha que voltar a minha vida.

Parei de andar.

Por enquanto, eu deixaria tudo como estava. Assim que a poeira abaixasse, eu acabaria com aquilo de uma vez. Enquanto isso era esperar.

Uma pena eu ser impaciente.

**Bella Pov.:**

- Aha! Eu venci de novo. E isso que dize que está 5x1 para mim, Emmett – exclamou Nessie, comemorando.

- Meus parabéns, monstrinha – respondeu Emmett em uma falsa animação. – não é qualquer um que consegue isso. Enfim, eu cansei está bem... Vou dormir, sim? – definitivamente isso era estranho. Emmett nunca negava um jogo, uma aposta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. E ele também sabia que não podia dormir. Então, o que estava acontecendo?

Nessie fez uma cara de confusa, mas logo deu de ombros preferindo não comentar. Eu acompanhei os passos de Emmett apartir dali.

Depois de dar um beijo no auto da cabeça de Nessie, ele subiu as escadas um uma velocidade muito devagar para ele. Parou na frente da porta do que eu acreditava ser o quarto dele e da Rose, esperou uns segundos e entrou no quarto. Logo, jogou-se na cama.

Minutos depois, levantou-se e ficou andando de um lado pó outro em seu quarto. Daí então...

Brummm. É provavelmente mais uma parede foi ao chão.

- Vamos Nessie – chamei minha filha, que ainda jogava em frente à TV

Ela virou-se para mim, fiz sinal pra que ela viesse logo. Então ela desligou o Playstation e a televisão e veio.

Fomos para nossa casa. Como eu já esperava, lá estava Edward. Pus minha filha no chão.

Logo que foi para o chão, ela correu para o quarto. Virei-me para Edward.

- Temos que conversar – disse. Eu já não entendia nada do que se passava dento daquela casa, ninguém melhor que Edward para me explicar.

* * *

N/A: Meus amores,

Juro que estava quase desistindo das minhas fics. Estou triste, vocês me abandonaram.T.T Por isso as atualizações dimunuaram. To com falta de criatividade e sem as reviews de vocês eu não tenho nem motivação mais. =(

Mas, eu agradeço a todas as que deixaram review no capitulo anterior e saibam que só por vocês eu estou postando esse capitulo. Ele é totalmente dedicado a vocês meninas.

Bem, o pessoal que não me deixou review me deixou triste, mas eu continuando amando vocês.

Enfim, agradeçam a **Mih** pelo capitulo pois esse capítulo é especial pra ela, pois não iria ser postado nem tão cedo. Ela que me implorou porr uma review e eu cedi. Então ta dedicado tá bom meu anjo?

Fico por aqui, espero poder ve-las em breve.

Bjss.

Juli Mcarthy Black.


	14. Chapter 14

**O passado presente**

Chapter 14

**Bella Pov.:**

- Então... Desde então tudo está assim. – concluiu Edward.

- Entendo. Tadinha da Rose. E do Emm também, será que essa maluca não vê o que está fazendo não? – pensei por um momento.

Realmente essa mulher não batia bem da cabeça e, ainda por cima, estava enlouquecendo Rosalie. E acabando com a nossa família pra variar. Tudo isso já estava fugindo a nossas mãos.

O que, de certa forma, me consolava era que tudo uma hora tem fim. E isso não seria diferente. Edward já tinha descoberto tudo, eu agora também sabia. Seria questão de dias, no máximo meses, para que Alice visse no que tudo isso daria e também era só questão de dias para que a família toda ficasse contra ela se isso continuasse assim.

Eu deixava Edward ler minha mente nesse momento. Saber tudo o que eu pensava sobre isso.

- E concordo plenamente. E não vejo a hora de tudo isso acontecer. Mas por enquanto, vamos ver no que vai dar. - disse ele refletindo sobre tudo o que havíamos conversado e sobre o que eu havia mostrado a ele.

- Claro claro – respondi automaticamente. Ainda estava muito surpresa com tudo. Tudo isso parecia uma loucura. Uma loucura sem fim.

**Rosalie P.O.V.:**

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Só podia!

Minha mente ultimamente estava traiçoeira. Eu estava tentando ir de volta para casa, parecia que uma força estranha não me queria por lá. Sempre que eu chegava perto de Forks era como se algo me desviasse do meu caminho. Eu simplesmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não conseguia entende por que eu não conseguia seguir em frente.

Minha insanidade me impedia, acredito eu. Sempre que estava chegando perto da fronteira todas as imagens voltavam a minha cabeça, um filme de tudo se passava em minha cabeça e isso contribuía com a "força" e me levava de volta ao centro de Seattle. Eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o por que. Na verdade, eu já não entendia nada.

Desisti de tentar. Procurei por um café e fui me sentar.

Por mais incrível que pareça eu me sentia ameaçada, incomodada, infeliz e... Bem, eu sentia também que alguém chegaria naquele café pra falar comigo. Por que, ou quem? Eu simplesmente não sabia.

- Co - om licença, mas a se- se-senhorita vai querer algo? – perguntou o garçom. O menino era alto não era feio, mas percebia que acabará de sair das fraudas. Quando mas velho seria bonito.

- Não, obrigado – fingi um sorriso. Nada contra o garoto só que a minha situação não era das melhores. Meu dia estava sendo horrível e eu não estava com humor. Ainda assim ouvi o coração dele acelerar com o meu mínimo sorriso.

Devo confessar que isso antes inflaria meu ego, mas hoje estava me dando vontade de esganá-lo por gostar de mim. Dava vontade de gritar "Olha aqui garoto eu posso te matar antes meus de você piscar os olhos, então larga de ser retardado e procura outra!", mas é claro que eu não ia falar 'né'? Deixa a criança ser feliz. Isso me fez me sentir velha...

O garoto continuava a me encarar estatelado. Fechei os olhos e respirei. Já que eu não posso ser feliz e ficar em paz eu poderia dar alguns segundos de felicidade para alguém. Olhei nos olhos dele e sorri o mais amavelmente que consegui.

- Na verdade, eu adoraria uma companhia. Será que você poderia me ajudar com isso? – perguntei fazendo a minha melhor cara de pidona.

- A- a- a-ah, é... b-e-em... É que... A-ah – ele gaguejava descontroladamente.

- Matheus! - exclamou fracamente o idoso na mesa enfrente a minha. – Venha me ajudar meu filho.

Prontamente, o garoto foi ajudá-lo. E o velhinho disse – Me ajude a ir a te a mesa da moça... – Ele apontou para mim. Arregalei meus olhos. O que ele queria comigo? Se bem que, apesar de ser uma pessoa de idade (idade mesmo uns 75, 77 anos... Isso é bastante para os humanos), ele me lembrava alguém... Provavelmente um dos pacientes de Carlisle... Talvez.

- Olá. – disse o senhor. O garoto olhou para mim, assustado. – Matheus, pode ir meu amigo, pode ir. E saiba da próxima vez, não é educado ficar encarando uma moça assim – repreendeu o senhor. Eu sorri. Tadinho do garoto.

Então ele foi, de cinco em cinco segundos olhava para trás. Até que tropeçou. Oh, senhor, será que todos os humanos que conheço são meio lesados e desastrados?

- Esses jovens... Não sabem, mas nem como flertar com uma moça bonita. - disse o senhor enquanto olhava para o garçom desastrado no café. Eu o encarei um tanto surpresa. Quis perguntar o que ele queria, mas isso seria inadequado e mal educado. – Então senhorita, para que queres uma companhia?

- Ah. - Compreendi o que ele queria ali. Só me fazer um favor. – Na verdade, eu não sei. Só estou esperando. – respondi educadamente.

- Compreendo, seu namorado está vindo? Ou está atrasado? – perguntou o senhor. Eu o encarei sem saber exatamente o que responder – Desculpe-me se estou sendo indelicado, não foi minha intenção.

- Não, não. É só que eu não... não entendo. Se me permite perguntar, o senhor está sozinho? E porque veio me fazer a gentileza de sentar-se comigo? – perguntei um pouco confusa a presença dele me trazia um sentimento de nostalgia. Ele sorriu amavelmente. Um sorriso infantil e cheio de covinhas.

- Sabe a senhorita é muito mais educada que mais da metade dos jovens de hoje em dia. Se não parecesse tão jovem diria até que foi criada em meados dos anos 20 ou 30... Claro que isso pode soar como uma ofensa, mas não me entenda mal, parece que no mundo de hoje ninguém mais sabe o que é educação e a sua é admirável. – comentou o senhor. A se ele soubesse que eu posso, ou sou mais velha que ele. Mas é claro que ninguém precisa se lembrar disso.

"Pois então, senhorita, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu só quis lhe fazer companhia. Vi que estava sozinha, e que pediu ao menino para lhe fazer companhia. Espero que eu não esteja lhe incomodando. Convenhamos senhorita, uma companhia como a sua é muito bem vinda a qualquer homem, mesmo para mim, com todo o respeito."

Eu sorri.

- Obrigado. – agradeci

- Sabe, a senhorita não me respondeu, está esperando pelo seu namorado? – perguntou ele atenciosamente. – Desculpe a insistência.

Eu hesitei um pouco. Eu realmente não tinha necessidade de contar nada a ele. Ao mesmo tempo ele me fazia sentir tão bem, me dava vontade de desabafar, eu estava precisando de alguém. E quem melhor que alguém que não te conhece e que nunca mais vai falar com você para desabafar?

Mesmo assim não me parecia certo falar sobre tudo o que me frustrava, parecia tão bobo quando eu comentava com alguém. Todos os nossos problemas parecem enormes e impossíveis até nós compartilharmos com alguém. O mundo é sempre mais simples visto de fora.

Eu simplesmente não sabia mais como agir. Contar ou não contar? Compartilhar meus problemas com alguém parecia certo e muito errado ao mesmo tempo. De repente meu maior medo poderia ser a verdade. Mas qual seria essa?

Estava ficando tudo muito embolado em minha mente. Junto as minhas lembranças vinham também as tão irritantes imagens, fora que com aquele senhor me olhando direto nos olhos eu estava ficando mais confusa ainda.

- Não tenha medo. Não contarei a ninguém – disse o senhor baixinho, para que ninguém mais escutasse. Aquele pedido me passou tal calma e confiança que eu nem percebi quando comecei a falar.

- Bem, a história é um tanto pessoal e grande demais. Então, se o senhor se cansar é só me avisar. Tudo começou quando a alguns meses atrás eu viajei para minha lua-de-mel – comecei, mas logo fui interrompida.

- A senhorita já é casada? – perguntou, indiscretamente, o senhor surpreso com a revelação. Afirmei.

- A história é longa – avisei.

- Desculpe a interrupção. Pode continuar, sou todo ouvidos. – disse ele amavelmente e sorrindo.

- Quer que eu comece com o ''era uma vez''? – perguntei brincalhona

- Só se for um conto de fadas - ele riu.


	15. Chapter 15

**O passado presente**

OBS: Para quem gosta (e para quem não gosta tambem.)de escutar musica enquanto le, eu realmente aconselho escutar "Fix You", "In My Place", "The Scientist" do Coldplay na respectiva ordem. Bjs e boa leitura.

Chapter 15

**Especialmente dedicado para: **_Nises, Mih, danimelo e Wannda_

**Rosalie P.O.V.:**

_- Quer que eu comece com o ''era uma vez''? – perguntei brincalhona_

_- Só se for um conto de fadas - ele riu._

-x-

"Tudo começou quando eu conheci o meu marido. Nos conhecemos por acaso. Minha vida e a dele era completamente diferente eu não via onde ele se encaixaria nela, mas sem perceber eu já tinha me apaixonado por ele, por mais que não quizesse admitir, e já estava dando um jeito de adpta-lo a minha vida.

Eu não perguntei, nem cogitei a ideia dele não estar disposto a se adpatar a mim. Assim como eu tambem não cogitei a ideia dele ter uma vida além da que eu estava presenciando. Nesse ponto eu admito que fui incrivelmente e completamente egoista, as pessoas sempre me disseram isso, mas eu nunca dava muita impotancia, até agora.

Enfim..."

- Mas, desculpe novamente a interrupção, ele é seu marido agora, sim? - perguntou ele.

- Sim. - respondi sem realmente me importar com a interrupção.

- Então, ele aceitou de pronto, ou houve alguma hesitação por parte dele de fazer parte disso tudo? - perguntou curiosamente.

Hesitei por um momento.

- Bem, não mas... - essa havia me pegado desprevinida.

- Então não se culpe tanto assim - disse o senhor, convicto.

- Sim, mas eu fui egoista em não pensar nele, só pensei em mim, como uma garotinha mimada, eu o queria e ponto, não havia ninguem que pudesse argumentar contra isso. Ele só concordou. - abaixei a cabeça. Emm sempre se esfoçava paa fazer a minha vontade, ou me fazer sorrir. Sempre procurava me agradar.

- Eu penso que se ele concordou é por que te ama, e queria tambem, ninguem concorda com algo que não acredita que fará bem de alguma forma. - respondeu o senhor - Mas, por favor continue...

"Então... Depois de algum tempo de convivencia, ele já estava adptado ao meu modo de viver, aceitou até bem de mais, ninguem esperava. - sorri ao lembrar-me de como Emmett tinha lidado com a "nova vida" - Antes dele, eu havia sofrido com uma decepção enorme, não queria correr o risco de sofrer com outra, apesar de saber que eu já estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

Ele, em realmente pouco tempo, me fez acedita, ele litealmente me cuou, não de tudo, mas dá gande maioria dos "ferimentos". Ele foi um amor, desde o inicio. E eu, uma pedra de gelo. Até hoje, ele faz mais por mim do que eu por ele.

Enfim, nos casamos - novamente, completei mentalmente - e tivemos nossa Lua-de-mel, que foi simplesmete perfeita. Mas infelizmente a realidade sempre chega e a Lua-de-mel, literalmente, havia acabado.

A "Ex" dele reapareceu junto com ela, nossas brigas, nossas desavenças, problemas e tudo mais. Toda semana era uma briga diferente, pelo mesmo motivo. A "Ex". E eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. Parecia que tudo estava desmoronando e eu não tinha como salvar nada. Era como ver toda sua vida escoregar das suas mãos e você não conseguisse agarra-la antes que ela fosse ao chão e se espatifasse em mil pedacinhos impossiveis de ser juntados novamente..."

**Emmett P.O.V.:**

Eu encarava o burraco na parede do closet sem ação. Eu já não sabia mais o que fazer. E agora, no que realmente tudo se resumia? No fim? Ou um novo começo?

Parecia impossivel mas a minha mente ardia, assim como minha garganta. Eu pensava melhor quando caçava, só que eu não tinha coragem de sair de casa, a não ser que fosse para procura-lá.

Deixei de encarar a parede para atender a porta. Eu não estava com paciencia pra ninguem.

- Calma - disse Jasper.

E como em um passe de mágica. Eu me sentia calmo. Manipulação dos sentimentos e vontades dos outos, esse cara devia ir preso. Eu não queria estar calmo.

- Vamos dar uma volta? - perguntou Jasper. Estreitei os olhos, e afinal o que tinha dado nele?

- Eu vou também - disse Edward aparecendo no recinto. Alguem te convidou?

- Me responde, quem te chamou? - perguntei acidamente.

- Sei que você pensa com mais clareza quando caça. E eu... Só quero ajudar. - respondeu Edward. Mas que carinha irritante.

- Você me irrita - respondi. Jasper revirou os olhos e eu comecei a me sentir um tanto impaciente. Droga de manipulação! Logo a calma apossou-se de mim novamente.

- Então vamos logo. Vocês dois paecem duas velhinhas quando decidem discutir - disse Jasper, enquanto Edward ria.

Descemos as fique bem claro que eu estava sendo eu estva sendo obrigado a ir.

Seguimos para a garagem. Jasper pegou a chave do Jeep e jogou para mim. Logo, já estavamos bem longe da casa.

Seguiamos para o leste, em direção a Florida. Não sei por que mas Edward havia me pedido pra seguir nessa direção. Em questão de horas estavamos em Oklahoma, então ele me pediu para seguir para os Apalaches entre o Alabama e Tennessee.

Eu já não estava entendendo mais nada. Mas fiz o que ele pediu.

- Por que estamos indo para os Apalaches? - peguntei confuso quando já estavamos perto de Little Rock. - Afinal, você não queria ir a Flórida?

- Não. E você logo vai entender porque os Apalaches.- respondeu Edward - Pelo menos eu espero.

**Rosalie P.O.V.:**

- Deixe- me ver se entendi... Desde que sua Lua-de-mel acabou e a "Ex" do seu marido apareceu, você começou a ter certas "alucinações" e a sua vida de casada está indo por água abaixo. - disse o senhor, resumidamente, tudo o que eu havia lhe contado durante horas. Afirmei as conclusões dele. - Antes de tudo isso sua vida estava "perfeita" e você estava muito feliz.

" E você também não acha justo "atormentar" os pensamentos do seu marido, pois acredita que, de alguma forma, essa mulher que reapareceu misteriosamente devolve a ele o que você supostamente lhe tirou. O que você alega ser a antiga vida dele."

Afirmei, um pouco hesitante. Não era "supostamente" eu realmente lhe havia tiado o que ele já tinha.

- Ah, e a senhorita se sente culpada por ser de certa forma egoista pois acredita que seu marido faz muito por você, certo?- perguntou ele com um olhar inquisidor.

- Correto. - repondi.

- Minha filha, sabe o que eu penso sobre isso tudo, muito disso tudo que você me contou é normal. As crises pós-lua de mel, as divergencias de pensamentos, tudo é bem normal. Todo bom casamento tem. Você só tem que apreender a conviver e resolver isso. Mas é claro que você ainda tem a vida inteira para apreender. - aconselhou ele.

" A sua culpa é descabida. Não tem nexo. Em uma vida a dois ninguem vive obrigado. Se ele aceitou tudo isso desde o começo é por que quis.- estava pronta para contesta-lo, mas ele continuou rapidamente - Sim, em alguns momentos você pode ter pensado mais em si, mas ninguem é condenado a morte por isso. Ele te aceitou como você é, então ele terá que lidar com esses seus momentos, assim como a senhorita com os momentos dele."

- Nada na vida é perfeito. Somos feitos de altos e baixos. E só o amor nos acompanha, por isso nos é vital.- disse o senhor, com um olhar amavel, como se me conhecesse há anos. - Essa moça que apareceu agora, ela está confusa, vivendo da ilusão que alimentou. Ela uma hora vai acha o lugar dela nesse mundo.

" Pode parecer conversa de velho, mas são os meus conselhos pra você, com toda sinceridade. No mundo, o que não tem lugar são as mentiras e as ilusões prejudiciais, o resto com o tempo se encaixa. Lembre-se disso."

Ele sorriu para mim. Ficamos durante um pequeno tempo só nos olhando. Eu ainda estava absorvendo todas os conselhos que ele havia me dado nessas ultimas horas.

Uma moça alta, da pele clara e cabelos escuros levemente encaracolados entrou no café, e seguiu até nossa mesa.

- Vovô, eu não já disse para o senhor não sair andando por aí? Pode se perder! - disse a moça, claamente preocupada.

- Ora, soubem grandinho e tenho pernas para andar. - disse o senhor incomodado com o comentário da neta. - E que educação é essa, cumprimente a moça, não vê que ela também está a mesa e que me acompanha?

- Desculpe. Eu realmente deixei passar, ele me deixa louca - disse a moça sorrindo e apontando para seu avô. Eu sorri e a cumprimentei.

- Sou Rosalie. - disse enquanto apertava sua mão

- Clarisse - respondeu a moça. - Desculpe pela falta de educação.

- Nada.

- E agora, o senhor pode me acompanhar vovô, mamãe está que nem uma louca lá em casa. Te procuramos o dia inteiro. - comentou nervosa a jovem. Dava para perceber que estava com pressa.

- Bem, como vê senhorita Rosalie eu tenho que ir. Parece que os jovens de hoje em dia tambem não estão habituados a procurar sem desespero. E me espeam em casa. Mas, foi um prazer converar com a senhorita - disse o senhor enquanto levantava-se. Me levantei também. Então ele me cumprimentou.

Ele puxou a carteira do bolso para pagar a conta mas eu o impedi.

- Pode deixar. Eu pago. - disse amavelmente. Ele me fizerá bem, era o minimo que eu podia fazer.

Pus o dinheiro encima dá mesa, enquanto o garçom recolhia a louça suja. Assisti o senhor sair do café com a neta. E como em um estalo veio em minha mente algo que eu não havia lhe perguntado. Peguei minha bolsa e sai do café, apressadamente.

Procurei pelo senhor e a moça, mas eles já haviam desaparecido.

Olhei paa o café, a mesa antes ocupada por mim e pelo senhor o qual eu nunca saberia o nome ainda estava vazia. Virei-me de volta para a rua quando escutei alguem chamar o meu nome.

- Senhorita Cullen! - Chamou o garçom. Virei-me de volta paa o café.

- Como sabe o meu nome? - perguntei. O garoto ficou vermelho.

- Bem, eu...é... - ele se embolou com o nevosismo.

- Tudo bem, diga logo, o que quer? - perguntei apressadamente. Já estava de noite, eu estava cansada, de alguma forma, e queria ver o meu Emmett, concertar tudo que havia acontecido.

- Bem, é que o senhor Henri uma vez me disse algo que eu achei que ajudaria a senhorita. Não sei como nem, porque mas... - começou o garoto mas eu logo o interrompi.

- Quem é Henri? - perguntei confusa

- O senhor com quem com quem a senhorita conversava. - respondeu o garoto confuso também.

Eu estava surpresa. Agora eu aquele sentimento de nostalgia, a calma e confiança que ele me passava. Era o Henri.

- Qual é o sobrenome dele? - perguntei., precisava confirmar.

- Acho que Collins. É,é isso mesmo. Henri Collins. - disse o garoto. Respirei fundo era ele. Oh Deus! Era o Henri. Filho da Vera. O garotinho que eu pegava no colo.

Virei-me e segui caminho ate o é que o garoto me chamou de novo.

- Senhorita Cullen! - Virei-me para o garoto.

-Diga.

- O que o senhor Henri me disse uma vez foi "Recomece sempre do começo". Não sei porque, mas algo me diz que isso vai te ajudar. - disse o garoto e voltou para dentro do café.

Eu estava parada. Uma mão na maçaneta da porta da BMW e na outra mão minha chave. Eu raciocinava sobre aquilo que me fora dito. "Recomece sempre do começo."

Que começo? Toda a conversa daquela tarde foi repassada na minha mente. O começo! Claro! O começo!

_No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

Realmente, ninguem nunca disse que seria tão difiícil. E que teriamos que Recomeçar. Voltando para o começo.

* * *

N/A: Ah! Ta acabando! Eu acabo essa fic ainda esse ano! Até o natal se Deus quizer! Eu tenho que agradecer a todas você por serem tão pacientes e tão boas pra mim. Espero que não reste nenhum recentimento por meus atrasos. Estou fazendo de tudo, agora que eu estou de férias. Vou terminar esta fic e recomeçar a Slender e postar algumas one shorts pra vocês. Espero que estejam gostando. Eu agadeço a todas, todas mesmo! Vou procurar responder todas as reviews agora e começar o póximo capitulo. Eu, pelo menos esses ultimos capitulos, venho dedicando-os, mas isso não significa que o resto de vocês não sejam importantes. Bem, vou ficando por aqui. Obrigada por tudo até agora e não se esqueçam de me dizer o que estão achando. =D

Love ya!

JmB


	16. Chapter 16

**O passado presente**

OBS: É obrigatório! Ao fazer esse capitulo a única coisa que me ajudou foi"The Scientist"(ColdPlay). Quem não tem, baixe. Quem não gosta, faça um esforço e escute. Ah! E procurem tambem ver a tradução lá no vagalume. Boa leitura. Depois me diz como foi ler com trilha sonora...Bjs.

Chapter 15

**Emmett P.O.V.:**

_"No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start"_

Havíamos chegado aos Apalaches a algumas horas atrás. Era finalzinho de primavera, os ursos não estavam tão zangados como no inicio, mas dava "pro gasto".

Nada realmente me prendia a atenção de verdade. Minha cabeça ainda girava e ardia. Eu não estava realmente coopenetrado em caçar como eu geralmente fico, sem companhia e com todos esses problemas estava se tornando uma tarefa quaseimpossível caçar. Edward e Jasper estavam longe. Aqueles dois filhos da mãe sumiram minutos depois de começamos a caçar. Eu sentia como se já tivesse revirado todo Apalache sozinho e até agora não havia encontrado um urso decente.

Já tinha pego 2 leões da montanha, 4 ursos e alguns outros animais que agora eu não lembrava o nome, mas nenhum deles me ajudaram a esquecer nada. Nem mesmo me distraíram direito.

Suspirei resignado. Andei devagar pela floresta, era admirável a diversidade de flora que se encontrava ali. Nossa, eu estou realmente precisando de algo para me ajudar. Sentei aos pés de uma árvore antiga e marcada por garras. Parecia que algum tipo de disputa acontecera por lá há alguns anos. Certamente um urso disputando comida, ou território com outro urso. Encostei minha cabeça no troncodá árvore olhe para cima.

Uma folha soltou-se do galho e desceu lentamente até o chão. Uma repentina sençassão de Dejávu me atingiu. Fechei os olhos. Gostava de fazer isso quando tinha essa senssação. De olhos fechados vi um flash passar e minha mente.

Uma lembrança turva, completamente embassada, passava diante dos meus olhos e por mais fechados que eles estivessem era como se eu estivesse vivendo aquilo de novo.

Abri os olhos e a imagem se esvaíu. Fechei o olhos de novo. Dessa vez a lembrança era mais forte.

_Flashback_

_O urso me jogou contra uma das enormes árvores da floresta. Senti o tronco daárvore chocar-se contra minhas costas. Escutei o som das minhas costelas quebrando._

_Abri os olhos. Olhei para cima e vi uma folha soltar-se de um galho e descer até tocar o chão. Pode parecer idiota, mas pareceu a coisa mais incrível naquele momento. Uma coisa que em toda minha vida eu nunca havia reparado. E que me fazia feliz ter presenciado nos meus últimos momentos vivos. _

_Senti uma pata pesada acertar meu rosto. Suas garras arranharam meu rosto e meu corpo foi parar longe._

_A ultima coisa da qual eu me arrependia era de não ter realmente aproveitado os pequenos momentos da vida._

_Flashback off_

Abri os olhos assustado. Aquilo era tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão... perdido. Desesperado.

Parei para observar, novamente, o lugar onde eu estava. Lentamente examinei todo o lugar.

Entre as árvores algo me vigiava. Espreitava-se. Cada vez mas perto até que apareceu. Um enorme urso pardo, de olhos amarelos, mostrava os dentes. Levantei-me lentamente e me preparei para a luta eminente. Dessa vez, eu já não era tão fraco.

**Rosalie P.O.V.:**

Passaram-se horas desde que eu havia saído de Seattle. Encontrava-me perto da reserva. Já Havia deixado o carro em um estacionamento qualquer em Memphis e fui correndo até os Apalaches.

Apalaches, onde tudo havia começado.

Enquanto corria pensava no que faria depois que chegasse exatamente onde eu o havia salvo. Não tinha muita lógica ter vindo aqui. Eu tinha agido por impulso e agora não tinha nem noção do que fazer.

Estava longe de casa, sozinha, sem noção do que fazer sobre nada. Estava perdida.

Parei de correr ao sentir um cheiro familiar. Fiquei parada. Não sabia se continuava ou se voltava. E se não fosse a pessoa que u esperava ser, se fosse algo ou alguém que pudesse me fazer mal de alguma forma? _Oras Rosalie, você é uma vampira, o que pode te machucar? _pensei comigo mesma.

O cheiro se tornava mais presente assim como barulhos de alguém andando sobre as folhas. Fechei os olhos. A cada segundo essa pessoa estava mais perto e eu não queria saber se era ou não quem eu pensava que era.

Os passos cessaram. Estava tão perto que eu podia senti a presença da pessoa.

Derepente alguém me segurava pelos ombros e me sacudia de leve. Instantaneamente me senti calma e plena. Jasper.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntamos em uníssono um para o outro.

Abri os olhos para ve-lo. Ele me olhava calmo, mas prestava atenção em cada movimento meu. Jasper deixou de me segurar e me abraçou.

- Alice disse que talvez você não voltasse mais. - disse Jasper um pouco preocupado - Diga para mim que você nem considerou essa hípotese. - ele me soltou para que eu o olha-se nos olhos.

- As vezes você age e fala como se realmente fosse meu imão gemeo. - sorri. Não sabia o que dizer para ele.

- Deve ser porque eu realmente te considero como tal - respondeu ele e me abraçou novamente.

Aquela revelação havia sido um tanto forte pro momento. Eu sabia o que eu sentia por cada um dos meus "irmãos" e Jasper era, para mim, um imão de verdade. Apesar de não ser muito sensível e não demonstrar seus sentimentos com muita facilidade apesar do seu poder, Jasper havia assumido a posição de meu irmão mais velho assim que chegou na casa dos Cullen.

Por sermos parecidos, para todos sempre fomos gemeos e embora fosse uma mentira tinhamos que fingir publicamente. Com o tempo ele se tornou um irmão o qual eu me tornei mais apegada. Ele era como eu. Quieto no canto. Precisava, muitas vezes de tempo e nem todo mundo o compreendia. Mas, de certa forma, eu sim.

Jasper me soltou e me encarou por um momento e logo disse.

- Voltando para o inicio?

- Como sabe? - perguntei. Ninguém além de Carlisle e Edward sabiam onde eu havia encontrado Emmett. Nunca houve um porque do resto da família saber, então, nunca ninguém mais soube. Era o que eu acreditava até agora.

- Edward disse. - respondeu ele dando de ombros. Levantei as sobrancelhas. Porque Edward diria? - Chega demais perguntas. Eu tenho que voltar.

Sai de seu caminho e ele foi andando por entre as árvores saindo de dentro da floresta. Fiquei observando ele ir.

Virei-me de volta para a direção que eu estava seguindo. Então era isso, seguir em frente.

- Rose! - chamouJasper de longe. Virei-me para trás. E lá estava ele de volta. - Volte, sim?

Afirmei.

- Você sabe, Esme enlouqueceria e a casa fica sem gaça sem alguém pra irritar e teimar com todo mundo. - ele disse, sorrindo.

- É pra isso quevocê e o Ed existem... Irritar e teimar. - respondi. Ele sorriu mais abertamente para mim e foi embora.

Agora, era seguir meu caminho. Ainda tinha muito o que fazer, ainda tinha que voltar pra casa, me resolver com Emmett e dar um basta na Jennifer.

**Bella P.O.V.:**

A dos Cullens estava muito vazia e sem vida, para mim nem parecia a casa animada com a qual eu estava acostumada.

Edward e Jasper haviam saído com Emmett. Pelo que eu entendi Edward tinha um "plano" para fazer Emmett se reanima e agir mais rápido. Ele não quis me contar qual era o plano, eu também não fiquei insistindo. Queria que todo esse pesadelo todo acabasse o mais rápido possível, que a minha família voltasse a ser a mesma.

Jake estava brincandocom Nessie no Playstation, Jennifer assistia o jogo no sofá e eu estava na cozinha preparando a comida da Nessie. Esme estava no escritório de Carlisle lendo e Carlisle estava no hospital. Tudo normal. Tudo sem vida. Sem graça.

_You're the Winner_, disse o joguinho.

- Jake assimnão vale. Você tem que me deixar ganhar de vez enquando! - exclamou Nessie, aborrecida pois havia perdido novamente.

Jake riu sonoramente.

- Tudo bem pestinha, vai treinando um dia você consegue - respondeu ainda rindo.

- Não liga, Nessie. Você é muito melhor que ele - falouJennifer consolando-a - Lembre-se que ele não é nada perto de você meu anjo. - ela disse com desdém

- Obrigada, Jenn.

Ai, eu ia matar essa mulher. Colocando a minha filhacontra o Jake. Que rídicula!

Jake apareceu na cozinha ele estava tremendo. Olhei para ele e fiz que não com a cabeça. Ele não podia se transformar assim. Não aqui.

- Vamos dar uma volta Nessie? - perguntouJennifer a minha filha. Aquilo me deu um mal pressentimento, mas eu deixei passar. Pelo que eu vi eu não era a única. Jake me olhava como se me perguntasse se eu iria deixa. Dei de ombros. Não tinha como explicar por que eu não podia deixar.

- Claro. Onde vamos? - perguntou minha filha, atenta.

- Brincar lá fora, você quer - perguntou Jennifer, muito amavelmente para o meu gosto. Escutei, segundos depois, a porta da frente bater.

Olhei para Jake. Seu olhar me pedia permissão para ir até lá. Sua aflição misturada a minha enchia o lugar que era palpável.

- Você vai mesmo deixar ela ir com essa mulher. - perguntou Jake fazendo uma careta de desgosto

- Não tenho argumentos que possam explicar o porque não - confessei.

- Que não tem argumentos. Ela é sua filha, diz que não e pronto. - disse impaciente. Olhei para ele. Até parece que eu faria. - Sério Bella, eu não gostei dela. Nem um pouco.

- Eu também não.

Eu e Jake ficamos conversando durante um tempo.

Algumas horas depois chamei por Nessie para que ela pudesse vir comer, mas ela não respondeu. Olhei para Jake e pedi para que ela a chamasse também. Não obtivemos resultado. Assustada saí da casa e fui até o quintal com Jake em meu encalço.

- Nessie! - Chamei

- Nessie! - Gritou Jake

- Nessie! - Chamei outra vez, já estava ficando desesperada. Onde estava a minha filha!

- Vou procurá-la na floresta - avisou Jake começando já a correr.

- Vou com você.

Faróis altos refletiram nos vidros da casa. Eles haviam chegado. Me livrei da barreira deixei que Edward lê-se minha mente.

- Como assim ela sumiu? - perguntou ele alterado.

- Ela...hum...e.. - não consegui completar uma frase se quer então deixei que ele le-se por si só.

- Jasper, me ajude a procurar pela Nessie na floresta. - gritou Edward para Jasper, que atendeu imediatamente.

- Bella, procure pela Alice, ela provavelmente sabe de algo que não sabemos - me disseJasper que logo sumiu de vista. Corri para dentro da casa. Peguei o telefone. Primeiro, Alice. Depois Emmett e Rose, eles também poderiam nos ajudar.

Alguém desceu as escadas correndo.

- Escutei vocês falando de lá do escritório. Posso ajudar? - perguntouEsme.

- Toda ajuda é pouco. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar.

**Emmett P.O.V.:**

Minha blusa já tinha virado retalho, partes da minha calça estavam rasgados e eu não sabia onde estavam meus sapatos. Provavelmente perdidos por aí.

O urso estava todo machucado. Perdendo sangue. Porém insistia em continuar lutando. Não me incomodava. Ele não iria vencer. E eu podia não estar completamente saciado mas perde-lo ou não já não fazia diferença.

Eu sentia a dificuldade que ele estava tendo para me matar, ou pelo menos tentar, o estava deixando muito frustrado.

Tudo parecia correr e girar, eu nem mesmo conseguia sentir o tempo passar enquanto descontava minha raiva e frustação e toda minha força naquele urso. Estava tão absorto, pensandoem Rose, em como resolveriamos toda essa história, se conseguíssemos resolver.

Um pouco antes de iniciar a minha luta contra o urso me dei conta de que estava exatamente onde conheci Rose. Onde fui salvo por um anjo, pelo meu anjo.

Eu sentia uma saudade enorme dela, era indescritível, insuportável. Era tanta que cada vez que eu fecha os olhos conseguia vê-la. Cada vez que me concentrava um pouco mais conseguia me lembrar de vários momentos meus e dela. Conseguia sentir o cheiro dela que parecia que ela estava do meu lado.

Perdido em meus devaneios nem mesmo percebi quando o urso conseguiu virar o jogo e me derrubar. Algo encimadá árvore se mexeu e lançou-se ao chão.

Foi quando eu percebi que o urso estava chocando-se contra umaárvore longe de onde eu me encontrava. Levantei rápidamente. O urso continuava desmaiado na mesma árvore. Olhei para o lado e lá estava, mais uma vez, meu anjo tinha vindo até mim.

Eu a olhei; durante alguns minuto só nos olhamos. Até que a saudade falou muito mais alto e eu a puxei pela cintura, sem ligar para se ela fosse me bater, eu só a queria em meus braços como antes.

**Rosalie P.O.V.: **

Eu não tinha ideia de que sentia tanta falta dele assim. Até ele me beijar. Foi como se nunca nada tivesse acontecido, nunca.

Um beijo um tanto desesperado de inicio, um beijo cheio de saudade, medo e amor. Sem dúvida. Diminuímos o ritmo até pararmos. Olhei para ele, não tinha como falar uma só palavra deixei que o meu olhar fala-se por mim. E ele também não disse nada, só me olhou. Um olhar terno e compreensível. E acima de tudo, arrependido.

Eu o abracei. Não aguentava mais qualquer distância entre nós. Tudo o que eu queria agora era que o tempo parasse, para que fosse para sempre daquele jeito. Não haviam mais problemas. Só nós importavamos ali.

- Me desculpa - disse. - Me desculpa, por ser tão egoísta, tão mimada. E também por não ter te dito nada, somente jogado a culpa em você. Eu sei que você não tem culpa. Quer dizer... Bem, enfim. - olhei para ele - Me desculpa.

E ele me beijou de novo. Tudo estava começando a entrar nos eixos mais uma vez. E dessa vez, seria para sempre.

* * *

N/a: E o final se aproxima! Vou sentir saudades. Estamos no 16 certo? é devem ter mais 3 capitulos só, então curtam bastante. Eu estou adorando escrever. Deixem suas reviews. Ah e eu não esqueci da dedicatoria não. Esse capitulo é para a **Nises. **Espero que goste amore. To indo pessoal, o de sempre pra vocês. Muitos beijos e perdoem essa escritora amadora e seus erros de Port.

JmB


	17. Chapter 17

**O passado presente**

OBS.: Desculpem o erro na marcação do _Chapter_... Foi uma coisa tão boba que passou sem ser vista. E Mais uma vez a música da vez é, pelo menos agora no inicio, é _The Scientist_, sim?

Chapter 17

_- Me desculpa - disse. - Me desculpa, por ser tão egoísta tão mimada. E também por não ter te dito nada, somente jogado a culpa em você. Eu sei que você não tem culpa. Quer dizer... Bem, enfim. - olhei para ele - Me desculpa._

_E ele me beijou de novo. Tudo estava começando a entrar nos eixos mais uma vez. E dessa vez, seria para sempre._

**Rosalie P.O. V:**

Eu e Emmett nos encontrávamos sentados aos pés de outra árvore. Estávamos no ponto mais alto do Apalaches.

Por incrível que pareça encontramos um lugar onde as árvores não se encontravam em abundancia e dava para ver o céu bem estrela daquela noite.

Faziam horas desde que eu o havia encontrado, conversamos durante todo esse período de tempo. Eu explicava tudo o que tinha acontecido - comigo pelo menos - desde que Jennifer chegará.

Conversamos sobre outros assuntos também, enfim... Discutimos a nossa relação, como algumas outras pessoas diriam.

Fazia algum tempo nós nos encontrávamos em silencio, pensativos, simplesmente apreciando a vista e a presença um do outro. Como uma meditação. Soluções internas para cada um dos nossos problemas estavam sendo exploradas.

Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados e a cabeça em costada em seu tronco. Sentia a minha respiração superficial e a dele também. Toda minha concentração estava especialmente focada a isso. Vida (por mais precária e quase completamente inexistente que a nossa fosse).

- Sabe Rose, você é meio dramática. – disse Emmett de repente. Abri os olhos, confusa. _"Dramática, como assim?"_ endireitei-me e me pus a encará-lo. – Entenda toda essa coisa desses seus pensamentos e tal, você às vezes exagera... – ele comentou pensativo.

Analisei por um momento. Eram coisas realmente radicalistas, mas eu nunca havia parado para pensar em tudo aquilo. Era como uma visão, algo que vinha de repente em minha mente. Eu não escolhia pensar naquilo, muitas vezes nem sabia exatamente como ou porque aquilo estava na minha cabeça.

E toda vez que eu tentava expeli-la era como se mais a imagem, ou o pensamento, penetra-se em minha mente.

- Tudo bem, eu admito que fossem coisas radicais, mas eu nunca realmente pensei, simplesmente vinha na minha mente. Como quando a Nessie passa imagens para nós. Você não escolhe, simplesmente vem. – confessei. Parei por um momento. Voltei a encará-lo – Não era eu quem pensava, outra pessoa colocava em minha cabeça. – afirmei assustada.

- Acredito. Mas, quem? – perguntou Emmett agora também absorvido pelo caso.

Eu especulava e especulava, mas nada estava se encaixando. Eu simplesmente não achava a chave. Não conseguia chegar a um culpado.

_"Recomece sempre do começo." _

Pensei por um momento. O começo. Onde seria exatamente?

...

Jennifer! Oras claro. Tudo começou com ela! Mas como ninguém antes havia percebido? Como ninguém notará o seu poder. Ponderei sobre contar minha descoberta a Emmett. Talvez ele não acreditasse e achasse que era somente coisa da minha cabeça. E talvez fosse.

Resolvi continuar a procurar por outro fator. Simplesmente não encontrei. Então comecei a juntar todos os fatos, assim se tornaria mais concreta a teoria. E claro todos se juntaram com muita perfeição.

O que me intrigava era como. Como tudo podia estar tão claro e eu não ter conseguido ver...

- Sabe, eu já cansei de tentar achar um culpado, e você? – perguntou Emmett de repente. Claro que ele estava ele não queria achar.

Eu conhecia Emmett muito bem. Ele sabia a resposta, só não queria aceitar. É difícil para ele aceitar, afinal era de fato alguém que ele prezava. Ele sabia a resposta. Ele não queria admitir nem para mim, nem para ele.

Por incrível que pareça, eu também já havia me cansado de ficar pensando sobre isso. Alguém uma vez disse que pensar demais sobre um assunto só pode lhe trazer duas certezas: problemas demais e importância demais. E no momento, essa questão propriamente não era de meu interesse. Meus problemas, até o momento, estavam bem resolvidos.

- Eu também. – respondi. Seja o que fosse, teria um fim próximo.

Eu, que estava sentada antes entre as penas de Emmett, virei - me de frente para ele e sentei em seu colo colocando cada uma de minhas pernas em um lado de seu corpo. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e o cariciei. Eu sentia falta dele.

O beijei, um leve roçar de lábios. Soltei seu rosto e passei minhas mãos por seu cabelo.

Então, ele me beijou. O que antes fora um leve roçar de lábios, agora tornara - se um beijo cheio de saudade e urgência. Sem dúvida algo que me fazia muita falta. Uma de suas mãos encontrava-se em meu cabelo, já a outra subia e descia pela minha cintura às vezes descendo até a minha coxa.

E então o celular dele tocou.

Resignados paramos de nos beijar para que ele pudesse atender ao telefone.

Com um pequeno rosnado ele atendeu ao celular.

- Alô? – por um instante eu me assustei, era Bella. Desesperada, diga-se de passagem.

"Emmett! Você está com Rose?"

- Sim, Bella, calma. O que aconteceu você parece desesperada - pedi, silenciosamente que ela pusesse no alto falante. Assim ele fez.

"É impossível manter a calma. Emmett, por favor, venha com a Rose para casa, precisamos da ajuda de vocês... Eu... Eu já consegui falar com Alice, ela já está aqui e todo mundo, mas... Você... ah, Meu Deus..."

- Bella, por favor, você não está dizendo coisa com coisa. Fale direito para que possamos entender – pedi. Eu estava com um péssimo pressentimento, não tinha idéia do que havia acontecido e nem teria se ela não falasse com mais calma.

- Respira... E depois termina de explicar. – disse Emmett. Ouviu-se então alguém respirar profundamente.

"Ok." Silêncio por uns segundos e então... "A Nessie. Saiu com a Jennifer há horas e... Não está em lugar nenhum de Forks. Nós não a achamos. Eu acho que..."

- Estamos indo. – disse determinada de que nada me parava até que eu achasse aquela criança. Levantei. Sem esperar por resposta peguei o telefone e desliguei. Não havia tempo pra poder esperar. – Você vai vir ou vai ficar olhando as estrelas?

- Claro que eu vou. – respondeu Emmett desfazendo a cara de idiota de antes. – Você estava mais legal antes.

- É, antes daquela criatura que você chama de Jennifer sumir com a minha sobrinha. – respondi.

Começamos a correr. Indiquei a ele a direção em qual eu vim para que encontrássemos o carro.

Minutos depois estava abrindo as portas da BMW e acelerando sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Se algo de ruim acontece-se aquela criança eu matava aquela mulher.

_Algumas horas depois..._

Já estávamos entrando em Seattle quando o celular tocou novamente. Desta vez, eu atendi.

- Diga.

"Rose. Onde vocês estão?"

- Acabamos de chegar a Seattle. Já acharam ela?

"Não. Ah, Rose e agora? O que eu faço? Eu...Eu..."

- Se acalma e continua procurando. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Já enfrentamos coisa muita pior por causa dessa garotinha.

"É verdade. Bem, nos avise qualquer coisa."

- Vocês também. - Então o celular ficou mudo.

- Já a encontraram? – perguntou Emmett.

- Não. – respondi. Tinha algo me incomodando, algo que eu precisava dizer. Virei para ele. – Emmett, eu estou preocupada. Ninguém carrega uma criança assim, por nada. E durante horas! Ela sumiu ontem a noite, já está de manhã! Onde você acha que elas podem estar – perguntei a ele. Com certeza, pelo menos uma idéia ele tinha.

- Não faço idéia. – disse ele. Porem seus olhos o denunciavam. Ele tinha uma idéia.

- Emmett é a Reneesme que ê sabe, sei que sabe. – Ele olhou para mim durante uns segundos e então o carro girou bruscamente, indo para a outra pista que seguia para a direção contraria. Olhei a pista, estava quase vazia. – Obrigada. – disse a ele. Encostei-me de novo no banco de couro.

Alguns minutos depois estávamos estacionados em algum lugar de Seattle. Um distante do centro. Um lugar com poucas casas.

Ele desceu do carro e eu o segui. A frente tinha um bosque denso. Emmett seguiu por ele até chegarmos ao final de uma montanha ou algo assim. Não havia ninguém por ali. Voltamos para dentro do bosque.

- Você procura pela direita. Eu vou pelo outro lado. – me ordenou. Por mais que a nossa "missão" fosse maior que isso, eu torci a boca ao ser ordenada. Odiava ser ordenada. Percebendo isso ele beijou minha testa e disse em seguida – Eu te amo.

E foi.

Fiquei parada durante uns segundo e depois voltei ao normal. Ainda tínhamos muito que fazer.

Comecei a procurar. Procurei por todo bosque. Não encontrei ninguém. Então decidi por procurar Emmett, quem sabe ele tivesse algum resultado. E então voltei.

Corri pela outra metade do bosque procurando. Desta vez fui pelas árvores.

Longe de onde começamos lá estavam eles. Nessie, Emmett e...

O que?

N/a: Muahahaha' sou cruel. Pois é, e agora? Só no próximo capítulo.

E falando em capítulo...Esse é para: TODAS! Pois é, todo mundo que me deixou uma review, esse é pra vcs. Foram vocês e só vocês que me devolveram a criatividade. Então curtam pq esse é o nosso penúltimo capitulo (acredito eu).

Pois então, desculpem a demora. Desculpem os erros e não deixem de me deixar uma review! =DDD Gostaram?

Beijos.

JmB.

PS: Mantenho a promessa. Antes do natal isso sai! ;D


	18. Chapter 18

**O passado presente**

Chapter 18

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei no que nós já havíamos conversado e no verdadeiro objetivo do porque que eu estava ali. Respira. Isso com certeza têm uma explicação plausível a qual vai ser explicada mais tarde.

Ou então eu acabo com essa mulherzinha ridícula que está, não só, quase acabando com o meu casamento como também, neste momento, está beijando o meu marido. E ELE NÃO FAZ NADA!

Tudo bem... Respira. Se acalma. É quase impossível, mas tenta. Respira.

Desci da árvore. Quando os meus pés bateram na terra o choque fez com que um pequeno barulho se forma-se. Suficientemente alto para que um humano escutasse.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Jennifer saiu de perto de Emmett. Eu me fiz o favor de não olhar para nenhum dos dois. Corria o risco de eu fazer uma besteira. Era melhor deixar assim.

Peguei Nessie e segui pelo caminho de volta. Ela me olhou assustada, mas logo seus olhinhos voltaram a brilhar. Um brilho tão singelo. Tão simples que eu nem ao menos conseguia lembrar-me de qualquer problema naquele mundo. Abracei a ela com força.

Suas mãos foram até minha face e como se eu estivesse assistindo a um filme imagens minha e dela junta foram entrando em minha mente.

Eu amava Nessie como se fosse minha filha. Desde que ela nascera eu cuidava dela, antes mesmo que ela nascesse eu já cuidava dela, como se fosse minha. Eu era tão apegada a ela quanto ela a mim. Por esses e outros motivos que Edward e Bella haviam feito questão de que eu fosse madrinha dela.

Era muito importante pra mim. Tudo o que eu sempre quis fora um filho. Alguém de que eu pudesse cuidar, zela e amar mais que incondicionalmente. Alguém que apesar de tudo ainda iria me amar. Alguém para quem eu seria única, insubstituível. E vice versa. Mas infelizmente isso tonou-se impossível desde que eu me tornara vampira.

Nessie deitou a cabeça sobe o meu ombro enquanto eu ainda corria de volta para o carro em meio ao bosque. Eu podia escutar o som de outra corrida que acontecia logo atrás de mim.

Os passos de Emmett e Jennifer faziam um barulho em conjunto. Era como se só uma pessoa estivesse me seguindo. E eu não sei se queria que existisse uma única ou nenhuma pessoa atrás de mim.

Chegando ao carro, abri a porta traseira que permanecerá destrancada durante todo o tempo em que estivemos procurando por Nessie. Logo eles já estavam junto a nós. Jennifer entrara sem hesitar no banco de passageiro. Eu já havia posto Nessie no banco e prendido o cinto de segurança quando Emmett me perguntou, ainda do lado de fora do carro:

- Porque você não vem aqui na frente, Rose? – meu olhar foi mortal em sua direção. Sem o que dizer ele abaixou a cabeça e entrou no carro. Minutos depois, já estávamos de volta à estrada.

Abracei Nessie, que apoiou a cabeça em meu tronco. Sem quase me mexer, peguei o controle do radio do carro, que começou a tocar. Encostei-me de novo no banco de couro preto. Olhei para Nessie que parecia completamente tranqüila apesar de tudo.

A música do Keane invadia meus ouvidos com uma calma incrível, e logo, Nessie já havia dormido aos embalos da musica.

De repente, vaias imagens invadiam minha mente, como por um passe de mágica, todas as imagens ilusórias que eu havia visto antes voltaram com toda força. Assim como a recente imagem deles se beijando.

Por puro impulso, prendi a respiração. Controlei-me da maneira que pude. Minha cabeça ia a mil. Como ultimo recurso recorri a Nessie. Peguei sua mão e pus em meu rosto.

As imagens que antes eram aterrorizantes foram substituídas por novas, pessoas sorrindo, sorvetes, Jacob, paisagens lindas e etc.

De repente, uma lembrança.

"– Ela vai voltar não vai vó? – perguntou Nessie enquanto olhava pela janela do escritório.

Esme, que se encontrava do outro lado do escritório não entendeu a pergunta feita por sua neta.

- Ela quem, meu anjo? – perguntou docemente.

- A tia Rose. Ela só está chateada, vai voltar não vai? – perguntou a menina novamente, com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

Esme correu até a menina. Olhou pela janela. Analisou tudo o que via. Emmett parado olhando para o meio da floresta e o que parecia antes ter sido uma descução havia acabado, de alguma forma, em tragédia.

- Logo vamos saber minha linda – respondeu Esme, pegou Nessie no colo, sem desfocar seu olhar de Emmett do lado de fora da casa. O que estava acontecendo por ali? - Logo saberemos. – e beijou a testa da neta, levando-a para longe da janela."

E então a lembrança desapareceu. E voltaram as outras imagens. Paisagens e rostos. Rostos felizes.

- Rose?- chamou Emmett preocupado. Jennifer olhava o caminho que se esvaía em segundos insuficientes para conseguir apreciar verdadeiramente a paisagem.

Direcionei meu olhar para o retrovisor. Eu estava distante, concentrada as imagens que Nessie reproduzia. Por reflexo acaricie os cabelos cacheados de Nessie. Eram macios. Desviei meu olhar para ela.

- Rose, depois, eu... Quero falar com. - começou Emmett, desconcertado.

- Sim, sim. Depois. – disse sem dar muita atenção. Continuava a prestar atenção na menina.

Jennifer olhou amargamente para o banco de trás. Desviei um olhar mortal a ela. Ela continuou a me olhar por alguns segundo e então virou-se de volta para frente, cruzando os braços em sob seu peito.

Em questão de minutos já estávamos quase chegando a nossa casa.

Já passava de meio-dia quando chegamos à mansão. O desespero era que chagava a ser palpável. Acordei Nessie gentilmente. Peguei-a no colo para logo me deparar com uma família inteira de vampiros a nossa frente e simplesmente furiosos.

**Emmett P.O. V:**

"Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer!"

Não havia sido uma opção, ela simplesmente me beijou. Enfim, no momento teríamos problemas bem maiores que esse, como por exemplo, uma família de vampiros desesperados e furiosos.

Jennifer estava ferrada.

Rose pegou a menina e logo foi para junto de nossa família. Ela ficou o caminho inteiro junto a Nessie, parecia até que era filha dela. Nunca havia, realmente, parado para pensar o quão linda ela ficaria de mãe. Ela seria simplesmente esplêndida. Pena que isso era impossível, se bem que...

- O que você pensou que iria fazer a minha filha! – perguntou Bella incrivelmente selvagem. Ela estava a ponto de pular na garganta de Jennifer, e se isso acontecesse, eu simplesmente não saberia como agir.

Ao lado de Bella, estava Rosalie. Seus olhos mais pareciam duas guilhotinas mal afiada, pronta para tortura. Eu não duvidava que se Jennifer desse um passo em falso Rose arrancaria sua cabeça.

Instintivamente dei um passo para o lado, afastando-me de Jennifer, por dois simples motivos. Primeiro, se ela chegasse perto de mim a guilhotina mal afiada arrancaria o pescoço dela sem pensar duas vezes. E eu sabia disso. E segundo... Bem, melhor não comentar.

- Eu não pensei em nada... – defendeu-se Jennifer. Bella deu um passo à frente, mais Carlisle a segurou pelo braço antes que aquilo ficasse sangrento. Ou chegasse bem perto disso.

- Acho melhor entrarmos. Isso deve ser discutido civilizadamente. Não temos prova de que ela pretendia fazer algo de ruim então... – começou Carlisle.

- Então o que? Você preferia esperar para saber? – perguntou Rose, cortante. – Tudo o que eu sei é que essa mulher não presta, e que desde que chegou aqui só causou inferno nas nossas vidas.

- De qualquer modo, ainda acho que deveríamos entrar e. - continuou Carlisle, mas Rose não estava de brincadeira. Ficou de frente para Carlilsle e quando is falar, Esme tomou a menina de seus braços e a aninhou entre eles.

- E nos sentar, para poder discutir? – completou rose sarcasticamente. Sua expressão poderia ser descrita como maligna no momento. – Oras, por favo Carlisle! Não há nada para ser discutido, - então ela olhou para Jennifer – o lugar não é aqui, e pronto.

- Você só está se sentindo ameaçada queridinha, por que eu tenho muito mais significância que você nesta casa, não é? Afinal, até o seu marido dá mais atenção a mim que a você – olhei incrédulo para Jennifer. Dava para sentir o veneno em sua voz escorrendo por suas palavras.

O olhar de Rose continuava cravado em Jennifer, assim como o de todos ali presentes, todos furiosos, menos eu, que continuava bestificado pelo que estava escutando.

- Deixe-me corrigir, você está se sentindo ofendida. Porque a vida passa e como num piscar de olhos você foi esquecida – respondeu Edward em defesa de Rosalie. – porque nunca, ninguém nesta casa daria tanta importância a uma pessoa tão ordinária como você.

A calma que as palavras dele passavam eram mais ofensivas que o olhar mortal de Rose.

Bella tomou em seus braços a filha, quando Carlisle se pronunciou. Dessa vez era uma ordem, seu tom não deixava dúvidas.

- Eu prefiro que entremos e se quiserem discutir, de uma maneira saudável, lá dento, por favor.

- Não. – disse Esme. – Ela não entra na minha casa. Não vai mais causa mais nenhum problema, porque – Esme aproximou-se de Jennifer e a pegou pelo braço. Nunca a havia visto dessa maneira. – vai embora neste minuto.

Jennifer puxou seu braço de volta e virou-se para mim.

- Você vê? Como espera que eu reaja? – perguntou Jennifer dramaticamente a mim. Não precisei responder, Rose entrou na minha frente e a puxou sem cerimônia carregando para longe.

- É assim que esperamos que você reagisse – disse Rose, enquanto a arrastava a força pelo jardim. – tudo o que esperamos é que você obedeça. Sua...

Inesperadamente Jennifer reagiu. E jogou Rose longe. Foram todos correndo segurá-la, pois ela já corria até Rose. Eu, ao invés de ir ajudar com Jennifer, fui até Rosalie o mais rápido que consegui.

- Você está bem? – perguntei preocupado. Ela já estava se levantando, eu ajudei. Ou pelo menos tentei. Como se eu nem estivesse ali ela saiu, sem nem ao menos me responder.

Pelo visto, ela ainda estava com raiva do beijo. E isso ainda daria muita dor de cabeça.

De algum modo, Carlisle havia conseguido pó todos para dentro de casa. Fui também, logo atrás de Rose.

- Tudo o que eu sei, é que ela levou minha filha para um estado diferente e ainda se permitiu passar quase, ou mais, de 12 horas se nos da uma pista se quer. Isso pra mim é o suficiente para alegar sequestro. – rosnou uma Bella zangada.

- Carlisle entenda... eu vi... – começou Alice que logo foi interrompida por Jennifer

Eu ainda nem havia me sentado e a briga já estava rolando. Procurei um lugar para me sentar, o único que sobrara era um de frente para Rose e do lado de Jennifer. OH Deus, tenha pena!

- Você viu? O que! – Jennifer alterou-se – Oras pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado! Eu não fiz, nem pretendia fazer nada... Será que essa família de retardados ainda não compreendeu isso? Vocês estão lutando por uma causa injusta e pedida...

Esme levantou-se sem mais nem menos e gritou para que Jennifer cala-se a boca e a deixa-se falar.

- Família de que? Olha só, não estamos lutando por nada aqui, até por que o veredito final eu já dei, você está fora dessa casa, sem mais explicações. A oportunidade que estamos lhe concedendo é a de se explicar e sair por essa porta sem nove novos inimigos. Pois acredite, coisas piores já aconteceram a essa família e nada, eu repito, nada nos abalou! – todos encararam a Esme bestificados. Ninguém sabia o que fazer até que Alice falou.

- Eu vi o as verdadeiras intenções dela. Tudo o que ela queria era chamar atenção para si mesma, de inicio. Não vi mau nenhum nisso. Mas com o tempo ela foi mudando, ela queria mais. Ela não tem nada contra nós – disse Alice generalizando a palavra – não exatamente. Ela odeia a Rosalie.

- E você ainda diz que ela não tem nada contra a gente? – pronunciei-me. – Afinal, ela odeia um de nós. Ela me provou hoje de que é capaz de tudo para ferir de algum modo a Rose. Ou, nos separar. E isso – olhei para Jennifer – é o suficiente para me ofender e apresentar uma ameaça.

Desviei meu olhar de volta para a mesa. Rose me encarava com tanta força que eu era capaz de sentir tudo o que ela sentia.

- Então... Qual é o fim dela? – perguntou Jasper após uns minutos de silêncio.

Passaram-se outros minutos se ninguém se pronunciar. Então eu sugeri:

- Jennifer – olhei para ela – façamos assim, você vai embora. Esquece tudo. Assim como eu e todo o resto da família. Mas também me prometa você vai seguir com a sua vida, sem interferir em na vida de mais ninguém. Inclusive na minha. Afinal, o que passou, passou. Nunca mais volta. – eu a encarava com intensidade.

Ela tinha que entender que tudo havia acabado.

E então ela aquiesceu. E com um suspiro resignado, se levantou.

Todos na mesa imitaram o gesto.

Edward deu a mão a Bella. Carlisle foi até a porta junto a Esme. Jasper passou o braço pela cintura de Alice de modo protetor. E eu fui até Rose e a abracei de maneira reconfortante e murmurei em seu ouvido "Acabou".

**Rosalie P.O. V:**

Vi Jennifer se levantar e ir em direção a porta. E quando levantei-me senti Emmett me abraça segundos depois. De alguma maneira era reconfortante seu abraço. Libertador. Não sei como explicar.

"Acabou" murmurou ele em meu ouvido.

Eu olhei para ele.

- Não ainda, não. Você ainda tem muito que explicar. – disse da maneira mais dura que eu conseguia no devido momento.

Ele riu.

- Em minha defesa, ela que começou. E minha mãe me ensinou que não se deve ser indelicado com uma dama, por mais que ela seja inconveniente – respondeu El com um sorriso arrebatador.

- Mas ela não é uma dama, ela é uma... – ele tampou minha boca.

- Não é bonito para uma dama de sua classe ficar proferindo palavrões por ai. – disse ela piscando pra mim logo em seguida.

E então ele me beijou.

E que assim fosse. Por um bom tempo.

* * *

N/A: Acabou! Pois é...eu estou triste também. Eu sei que não foi um final digno mas espero de todo coração que tenham gostado. Enfim...ainda tem um epilogo. Que eu vou esperar apara postar. Pq no moento eu só quero tomar banho pra poder comemorar o meu natal. Bjs pros que ficam E um ótimo natal, com muita paz, amor e união. Ah e claro, presentes e uma mesa bem farta sim? Vou lá. Desculpem os eu concerto. To correndo aqui. aushauhsh'

Um beijo e um queijo.

Merry Christmas.

JmB.


End file.
